


The Unwelcome Saviors

by Laffy



Series: Stories of Inquisitor Ellemia [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laffy/pseuds/Laffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　天の割れ目を閉じ、古のマジスターを倒したあの動乱から数年。対立を深めるオーレイとフェラルデンは、アンドラステ教会の権威有る有徳議会で審問会の存否を争うこととなった。議会に参加した審問官エレミアは、冬宮を襲う謎の軍勢と、テダス全土に張り巡らされた巨大な陰謀に立ち向かう。<br/>　インクイジション最後のDLC、"Trespasser"（「招かれざる客」）を下敷きにした小説です。最初から勝手な方向に行ってます。エルフ女主人公であるエレミア審問官シリーズ（笑）３作目ですが、前作をお読み頂く必要は特にございません。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ジョシュアの日記、その１

第一章：ジョシュアの日記、その１

十五、一月  
新年からずっと雪が降らないから、僕とエドは中庭の隅でまたテントを張って遊んだ。古い天幕と棒で僕達だけのテントを張って、たき火をおこして紅茶を飲む。

エドが通りすがりの父さんを見つけては「カレン司令官の閲兵だ！」と言い、僕達は敬礼して見送る。時々本当に父さんがテントの張り方を点検してくれるんだ。だからロープは真っ直ぐピンと張って、天幕もシワ一つ無いようにしてる。大きな穴が空いてるけど、かまうもんか。たまにはハーディング隊長がお客様になる。ハーディングは地上ドワーフで、すごく手先が器用で弓も上手いんだ。僕のナイフの柄は彼女が作ってくれた。もう少し僕達が大きくなったら弓の使い方を教えるって！

  
十六、一月  
昼過ぎにティーガン伯爵がレディ・ジョゼフィンと一緒に馬車でやって来るのが見えた。レッドクリフの領主様だ。いつも甘いキャンディーをくれて、父さんとお酒を飲んで笑ってばかりいる優しいおじさんだけど、本当はフェラルデンの王様と女王様の次くらいに偉い人なんだって、いつだったか母さんが教えてくれた。

でも今日は何だかすごく恐いような顔をして、馬から下りて真っ直ぐに本館に入っていった。母さんも夜遅くなっても戦略室から出てこなかった。夕食もその中に運んで貰っていたから、僕達はアイダと一緒に食べて、先に寝た。

  
十七、一月  
今日はお休みの日のはずだけど、母さんも父さんも、シスター・レリアナもまた朝から戦略室に入っていった。つまりレッドクリフ行きは無しってことだ。  
アイダに「審問官はお仕事でお忙しいのだから、わがままを言っては駄目よ」って言われた。言ってないじゃん！　って言おうとしたら「顔で判ります」だって。

昼からマスター・デネットにポニーを出して貰って、日が暮れるまで下の草原で馬に乗って遊んだ。今ではすっかり僕に慣れて、行きたい方にちゃんと曲がってくれるし、エドとかけっこしても途中で興奮して僕を振り落としたりしない。今度レッドクリフに行くときは、ずっと馬に乗って行くんだ。

  
十八、一月  
今朝母さんが、ティーガン卿からのお土産だといって氷砂糖で出来た人形をくれた。頭に赤い色の付いた砂糖の帽子がのった、剣か杖のような棒を持った兵隊の人形で、すごく可愛い。エドは眺めるだけでちゃんと持っていたのに、僕はつい頭を舐めてしまった。そしたら、赤いぽっちが取れちゃった！　あーあ。

ちゃんとメルバの分もあったから、それはアイダが預かって飾っておくことになった。メルバは去年産まれたエドの妹だ。エドも自分の分を一緒に飾っておくって言ったから、僕の人形を半分に割って、結局二人で食べた。

  
十九、一月  
メルが僕の顔を見て笑った！　エドは彼の顔だって言ったけど違う！　彼女は僕を見てたんだ、間違い無いって喧嘩してたら、うるさくしないでってアイダに怒られた。メルはまだ本当にちっちゃくて世話が大変だから、僕達もいっぱい手伝う事が増えた。毎朝僕とエドが交代でパンと練乳を貰って来て、アイダがミルク粥を作った残りは朝の紅茶に入れる。父さんは紅茶はミルクを入れない方が美味いって言うけど。

  
二十、一月  
レッドクリフから行商人の大きな隊列がやって来た。まあるくて大きな眼と、真っ白でふかふかな毛をした仔羊が、荷車にいっぱい乗ってて、その周りで兵隊が話をしていた。  
「こいつをこのまんま串刺しにして丸焼きだ、旨いぞ！」  
「いいや、大鍋でシチューが良い。骨から良い味が出る」

僕とエドは思わず言った。  
「駄目だよ！」  
「可哀想だ！」  
大人達がどっと笑い、彼らがふざけていただけなのに僕はやっと気が付いた。その羊たちは、オーレイの村に行ってそこで毛を取るために飼われるだけで、丸焼きにはならないんだって。良かった。

でもその後で大広間に行って、昼食にテーブルの上の焼いた羊肉をとりわけて貰ってから思ったんだ。この羊は、あの羊の兄弟かお父さんかも知れない。  
「どうしたの？」とエドが不思議そうに僕を見て尋ねた。  
「この羊はどっから来たんだろう？」  
「どの羊？」

  
二十一、一月  
何だかスカイホールド中がばたばたしている。マロリック連隊長が大勢の兵隊と一緒にやって来て、中庭で大勢並んであっちこっち入れ替えたり何度も敬礼させたりしているのを、回廊からずっと見物した。

「何でせっかく並んだ人を後ろにやるのかな？」とエドが不思議そうに言った。僕も不思議だったけど、しばらく見ていると判った。  
「背の高さ順だ！　ほら、さっき前に出た人、一番背が高いよ」  
「ああ、ホントだ」  
だけどどうして背の高さ順に並べたりしてるんだろう？

  
二十二、一月  
夕方、血まみれの大きなネズミをくわえたホワイティを誰か女の人が見つけて、ちょっと騒ぎになった。ヘイブンから貰って来た子猫の一人だ。子猫といったって、もう大人と同じくらいの大きさで丸々と太ってる。毎日ネズミを捕まえては美味しいところだけ食べて、そこら中に頭と尻尾をまき散らしてるから。

もう一人のトリコは酒場でネズミを捕って、隣の診療所を寝床にしてるらしい。時々アイダに頼まれて酒場に行くと、部屋の隅をさっと走っていくのが見える。二人とも、とっても忙しそうだ。  
（下にアイダの手で追記：猫は「人」じゃなくて「匹」でしょう）

  
二十七、一月  
母さんと父さんが、珍しく揃ってオーレイに出かけていった。  
「冬宮で大きな会議があるのよ、だからカレンもレリアナも皆一緒に行くの。二週間ほどで戻るから、寂しいけれど辛抱してね」と母さんが昨日の晩説明してくれた。

冬宮というのは「冬の都」という意味だってアイダが教えてくれた。寒いからそんな名前なのかと思ったら反対だった。大きな湖の近くにある、雪の降らない暖かい街で、寒い間は都がそこに移るんだって。会議で話をするだけなら、母さんは危ないことはしないだろう。何しろ母さんはいつも僕達には危ない事はするなって言うくせに、自分は一番危ないところに行きたがるって、ヴァリックおじさんが言ってたから。

  
一、二月  
今日はウィンターズエンドの祝日だけど、母さん達がいないからお祝いも無し。あーあ。  
だけどアイダが砂糖衣の掛かったケーキを作って、夜には甘い玉ねぎとミニキャベツを炒めた皿を出してくれた。僕と父さんの大好物だ。

母さんは故郷でずっとあまり塩を使わない生活をしてたから、最初の頃はパンもチーズも塩っ辛くて食べられなかったって。氏族で食べる塩を入れないパンを一度作ってくれたけど、全然美味しくなかった。でもそのパンは雨の多い季節でもずっとぱりっとしててお皿の代わりになるし、スープに浸けて食べるにも都合が良いのよって、母さんが言ってた。

母さん達ももう冬宮に着いた頃だ。美味しいご飯を食べてると良いな、って言ったら、アイダが顔をしかめた。  
「どうかしらね、なんたってオーレイじゃカタツムリを焼いて食べるそうよ」  
それを聞いたジェイクの顔が真っ青になって、慌ててアイダが謝ってた。彼はカタツムリとナメクジが大嫌いなんだ。

  
二、二月  
酒場に普段使いの紅茶を分けて貰いに行ったら、珍しくトリコがカウンターの上で寝そべっていた。とっても綺麗な三毛猫だ。つやつやした毛皮を僕がそっと撫でると、薄目を開けてごろごろ喉を鳴らした。

「こいつと来たら毎晩俺の枕元に捕ったネズミを置いて行くから、枕元が血まみれだ。俺を何だと思ってやがる」とマスターが言った。  
「贈り物かな？　それとも、ネズミも捕れない可哀想な人だと思ってるか」  
トリコがまるで返事するようにみゃーと鳴いて、マスターが大笑いした。

  
七、二月  
二週間ぶりのお休みの日だ。朝起きたら、内庭が真っ白な雪に埋まってた。こんな日は危ないから馬にも乗れない。大きな馬は少しくらい雪が降っても大丈夫だけど、ポニーじゃ滑ってしまうから。

だから鍛冶場に行って剣の手入れをした。兵隊や職人も大勢いて、楽しそうに喋りながら武器や道具の手入れをしてた。みんな暖かいところが好きなんだ。大きな回転砥石には近寄らせても貰えないけど、側の机で小さな砥石を使う位なら大丈夫。いつか父さんのように、長い研ぎ棒をシャッシャッてかっこよく使ってみたいな。

昼からレディ・ジョゼフィンの書斎で絵本を読んだ。ジョゼフィンの妹が挿し絵を描いたって言う海賊が出てくる大きな絵本や、他にも彼女が送ってくれた絵本が沢山有る。第四次ブライトの事を書いた本が僕のお気に入りだ。ウォーデンのガラヘルがただ一人、グリフォンに乗って、アイスライの上空でアーチ・ディーモンと戦うんだ！

エドは皇帝ドレイコンが悪い貴族やドラゴンを倒して、オーレイを統一するまでの本が一番のお気に入りなんだって。でもこの本に描かれてるドレイコンの親友でドラゴンハンターのアメリデンが、ヒューマンみたいなすごく大柄の戦士になってるのはおかしいと思う。だって彼はデーリッシュのメイジなのに。

  
十、二月  
スカイホールド中がしーんとしてる。父さんも母さんも、マロリック連隊長と大勢居た兵隊達も、ドリアンもシスター・レリアナも、みんな居ないから。それに一日中雪が降って、すごく寒かった。

メルが少し元気が無くて、夜には熱が出てた。診療所に行ったけど、ヒーラーのハンネスも母さん達と一緒に出掛けてて、シスターが薬をくれただけだった。厨房に尋ねたら料理長がとっても気前良く捌きたての鶏を半身くれたから、アイダが早速チキンスープを作ってた。熱の出る病気にはこれが一番良いんだって。

だから僕達も、朝も夜もご飯を自分で用意した、ちょっとはマージに手伝って貰ったけど。朝から残りのチキンスープを飲んだものだから、まるで僕達も病人みたいな気分になった。母さん達は今頃、何をしているのかな。

  
十四、二月  
メルの病気が良くなって、みんなホッとした。でもまだ寒さが続くだろうからと、アイダがあったかな毛糸のおくるみとセーターを編んで、エドは焦げ茶色の、僕は緑色の新しいセーターを貰った。やった！　でも母さんが帰ってくるまで、着るのは我慢しようと思う。だって、破いちゃうかも知れないし。

  
十六、二月  
メルをお風呂に入れる手伝いをした。大きなたらいに入れたお湯の中で僕がちっちゃなメルの身体をしっかり支えて、その間にアイダが彼女をそっと石けんで洗う。段々彼女も大きくなって、片手で支えるのが大変になって来たから、僕が居ると助かるって言ってくれた。

その後で召使いのマージがお湯を入れ替えてくれて、僕もお風呂に入った。冬なんだから一週間くらい入らなくったって良いと思うんだけど、アイダがうるさく言うから仕方ないんだ。彼女が、  
「その浴槽は、前は審問官が使っていたのよ」と言って、僕はびっくりした。僕達はもうずっとこれを使っていたと思ったけど。何時からあったんだろう？

今は母さんの部屋には、もっとずっと大きな、全部真鍮で下にタイルを張った浴槽があって、僕が小さかった時は時々母さんと一緒にそこに浸かったんだって。全然覚えてない。

  
十八、二月  
昨日からものすごい吹雪だ。シータス連隊長の命令でみんなで手分けして、回廊に繋がる扉を全部閉じて、吹雪が終わるまで誰も上がれないようにしたって、雪まみれで帰ってきたジェイクが言っていた。回廊の上は大人でも飛ばされそうなくらいだって。

僕達も本館から出てはいけないって言われたから、地下の広間でかくれんぼをして遊んだ。ここには太い柱のある大きな部屋で、古い絵や、もっと古いかび臭い本が詰まった書斎や、モザイク画に古い酒瓶の並んだ棚や、僕達の腕よりまだ太い金棒で鍵の掛かった金庫もある。

「この中には化け物が居るんだって。真っ赤な外套を着て、『ひゅぅううう～』とか言ってへんてこなクイズを出すんだ。それに答えられないと、相手を食べちゃう！」と僕はエドに言った。  
「その化け物、普段は何を食べてるのかなあ？」  
「ええと……」

そう言えばそうだ。ずっとこの中に居て、何を食べているんだろう？  
「化け物だから……金かな？」  
「大変だ！　無くなっちゃうよ」  
「大丈夫だよ、少しくらい食べたって、いっぱい有るから」  
たぶん。

  
二十一、二月  
また休日が来た。もうすぐ一ヶ月になるのに母さんはまだ帰ってこない。手紙も来ない。いつも母さんは遠征に行ったとき、そこの景色や人達のことを手紙に書いて、それをアイダが僕達に読んでくれるのに。父さんはあの動乱の間、ミア伯母さんが尋ね当てて審問会宛に手紙を寄越すまで、一度も家族に手紙を送らなかった。だから伯母さんは良くアイダに「便りがないのは良い便り」と言ってたって。

僕達は毎日、礼拝堂でお祈りをする。母さんが無事で居ますように、みんな早く帰ってきますように。まだずっと吹雪が続いている。

  
二十四、二月  
父さんから手紙が来た！  
「会議は終わった。もうすぐ帰る」  
これだけしか書いてなかったけど、間違い無く父さんの字だった。みんなどれほど安心したか、言葉では言えないくらいだ。

いつでも着られるように、新しいセーターを出した。吹雪はやんだけど、まだあっちこっちに雪の山が残っている。今朝兵隊が閉じていた扉を開けて、回廊の上を雪払いしていた。明日になったら僕達も上がって良いそうだ。

  
二十七、二月  
もう母さん達は冬宮を出ただろうか。回廊からハラムシラルの方をずっと眺めているけど、帰ってくる隊列は見えない。門番が、帰ってくるのが見えたら、絶対聞こえるように大きく鐘を鳴らすって約束してくれた。

  
一、三月  
あちこちで大人達が喧嘩みたいな大声で話をしている。教会がどうの、審問会がどうのって。詳しく聞きたいけど、みんな僕が近づくと黙ってしまうから訳が判らない。アイダに聞いても、よく判らないって。こんな時ヴァリックおじさんが居たらいいのにな。

エドの父さんのジェイクも忙しくなって、鍛冶場で毎晩遅くまで仕事をするものだから、滅多に本館の部屋に戻ってこなくなった。アイダの代わりに僕達で鍛冶場の二階に着替えと、夕食にイラクサとジャガイモのスープを運んであげた。「春のスープ」って言うんだ。青臭くってあんまり美味しくないんだけど、身体にとても良いんだって。

  
三、三月  
シータス連隊長の命令で、手の空いている人はみんな出て大掃除をすることになった。アイダが言うには、手を動かして忙しくしていればあれやこれや気を病む事も無くなるって、よく判らないけど。

大階段の隅に残った汚い灰色の雪を全部掃き出して、それから母さんの部屋の鍵を開けて貰って新鮮な風を通して、アイダと召使いのマージと一緒に暖炉の灰をすくって捨てて、綺麗な薪を積み上げた。母さんは自分で火が点けられるから、火口はほんのちょっぴりあれば良い。バルコニーでベッドカバーや敷物のホコリを叩いてたら、  
「審問官と司令官が帰って来たときにチリ一つあって見ろ、お前らただじゃすまさんぞ！」と下で誰かが怒鳴る声が聞こえて、マージと僕はびっくりして、それから笑い出した。本当にみんな帰ってくるんだ！　

夕方にはみんなくたくたになったけど、階段も大広間も、もちろん母さんの部屋も、どこもかしこもぴかぴかになった。それからお風呂に入って、あの緑色のセーターを着た。アイダがよく似合ってるって褒めてくれた。

  
五、三月  
日の暮れるちょっと前、登楼の鐘が何度も大きく鳴った。僕は飛び上がって、階段を駆け下りて、本館の外に走り出た。母さんが帰ってきた！　

母さんはまるで別人みたいに痩せていたけど、僕を見て笑ってくれた。でも、馬から下りるときに気が付いたんだ。母さんの左腕の、肘から先が無くなっていた。父さんが母さんを抱えるようにして部屋に連れて行った。それから、母さんの仕事部屋で皆が一緒に父さんの話を聞いた。すごく大きな犬がいつの間にか父さんの側に居たけど、床の上で伏せて階段の方を見張ったまま、僕達を見向きもしなかった。

冬宮ではクナリの裏切者が絡んだ大きな事件があって、やっぱり母さんはそれに巻き込まれた。それから、母さんはエルフの創造主達の一人に会ったって！　それを聞いてアイダもエドも、もちろん僕も、声も出ないくらいすごくびっくりした。その人達、つまり古代エルフの神様は年を取らないんだけど、母さんが会った一人は何千年もの間眠っていて、つい最近目覚めたんだって。

とにかく、その神様がクナリの裏切者を片付けてくれた。それと、母さんの手の印は本当は人が持つべきものじゃ無かったらしい。  
「母さんがエルフだから、印を貰ったの？」  
「いいや、そうじゃない。天に割れ目が出来て、大変な事になったからアンドラステ様に授かった。お陰でエレミアはあの動乱を生き延び、無事割れ目を閉じる事が出来た。だが、割れ目が閉じられたにも関わらず、印がいつまでも残っているのが良くなかったのだろうな」

だけどそのエルフの神様でさえ、印だけを無くすことは出来なかったそうだ。結局母さんの左手ごと、印を奪い去った。  
「そんな！　どうしてそんなひどいことを」とアイダが言った。  
「そうだよ！」  
「そうしなければ、エレミアは死ぬところだったんだ」  
父さんが悲しそうな顔で言って、みんな黙り込んだ。

「印が無くなって、彼女はもう苦しい思いをしなくて済むようになった。これから審問会は、教会の一部となって教皇猊下の御意志に従うことになる」  
そう言うと、父さんが立ち上がって僕の頭を撫でてくれた。  
「エレミアは左手が無くなって何かと不自由だ。お前も手伝ってくれるな？」  
「はい、父さん！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> お読み頂きありがとうございますm(__)m　いつものように自分で書いて自分だけ読んでいたのが、とうとう十万字を超えたので投稿することにしました。  
>  この作品世界ではインクイジションの本編ストーリー終了後、審問官がカレンと結婚したり子供が出来たり色々忙しかったので(^^ゞ、有徳議会は二年ではなくて多分六、七年くらい後の話になります。だって、世界を救ってから二年って、いくら何でも早すぎません？！　まああんまりモタモタしているとレリアナがおばちゃん化するとかDragon Ageが終わっちゃうとか、色々事情はあるのでしょうけど……。
> 
> エレミアもカレンもご飯どこで食べてるんでしょうね？　いやそれよりもどこで作っているのか。本館下に厨房が有って、あと酒場には料理用ストーブ（これは十九世紀後半の発明品なのですが）がありますね。一応アイダ一家の部屋にもストーブが有って、小さな火でちょっとした料理は出来るのでしょう、そういう事にしておきます。大きな肉を炙ったりパンを焼いたりするのは厨房にお任せ。
> 
> 朝食は子供達は部屋で食べますが、大人はひょっとすると食べないかも知れません。精々紅茶とパンとチーズ。お昼前に厨房からできたての料理が大広間に運ばれてくるので、そこでメインの食事。昼過ぎにクッキーと紅茶をまたそれぞれの部屋で。  
>  日が暮れたら暖炉に掛けておいたスープと、チーズや冷めた炙り肉とパンで夕食を済ませて、すぐに寝る時間。全体的に野菜不足ですが、野菜で腹は膨れないので仕方ありません。カレンは夕食を摂った後も部屋で仕事していますから、お腹がすいたらアイダのスコーンとかポリポリ食べてるんです、多分。ああしまった、紅茶のポットを伝令に持って来させるべきだった。
> 
> それで思い出しましたが、伝令は、上官が帰って良いと言うまではずっと部屋の中に居るはずです。そうでないと電話兼メッセンジャーボーイとしての仕事が出来ませんから。だからエレミアが「いま伝令が部屋に入ってきたら」と恐れるというのは、実はちょっとおかしい。大体カレンなら伝令が部屋の中に居たって（略 


	2. ジョシュアの日記、その２

八、三の月  
僕達は、スカイホールドを離れることになった。皆で引っ越しだ！

母さんが僕達に、これから引っ越すところについて教えてくれた。僕達はフリー・マーチズの、つまり母さんの故郷に近いところに引っ越すんだ。ここよりずっと暖かくてあまり雪も降らない、良い所だって。

それと、父さんが貴族になったとも教えてくれた。貴族というのは、王様から領地と借地、違った、爵位を貰った人だ。父さんの場合はとても良く働いて教会の役に立つことをいっぱいしたから、教会から領地を貰ったんだって。だから僕達はそこに住むことになった。

でも母さんだっていっぱい働いたんだと思う、何しろ天の割れ目を閉じたのは母さんなんだから。なのにどうして領地が貰えないのかな？　そう聞いたら、母さんが笑って言った。  
「そんなもの要らないわ。あなた達と一緒に住む所があれば充分よ」

  
九、三の月  
母さんはほんの一、二日休んだだけで、またすぐに忙しく働きだした。とにかく大勢の人が毎日母さんに会いに来て、お別れの挨拶をして行った。マスター・デネットも、ダグナも故郷に戻るって言っていた。

あ、違った、ダグナはジェイダーのサークルに行くんだった。サークルはメイジが勉強するためのところで、ダグナはドワーフだからメイジじゃないんだけど、彼女はすごく頭が良いから、サークルで研究を続けるそうだ。鍛冶のハリットが言うには、  
「彼女の実験に耐えられるのはサークル位なもんだ、危険物って意味じゃあメイジと同じだろう」

  
十一、三の月  
母さんは時々大広間の椅子に座る。審問官として悪い人を罰したり、反対に良い事をした人を褒めたりするんだ。

そんな時に僕達が大広間でうろちょろしていたら、お仕事の邪魔になるってアイダに叱られるけど、大抵はとても大勢の人が来てるから、大人達の後ろから覗くくらいなら許して貰える。だって本当はアイダも見たいんだから。

今日はマロリック連隊長と、何人かの隊長さん達が母さんの前に並んで、ほかはみんな遠巻きに見守っていた。  
「サー・マロリック・ギュンター、あなたの審問会軍連隊長としての勤めを解き、名誉ある除隊を認めます。ただしこの命令の発効は、デネリム到着後の事とします」

母さんが良く響く声で言って、マロリックがびっくりするくらい大きな声で敬礼した。それから母さんが椅子から降りて、彼の手を取って何か言った。マロリックの顔から涙がぽたぽた垂れていた。大人の男の人が泣くなんて、変なの。

  
十三、三の月  
ポニーを連れて行けないことが判って、とても悲しかった。あの子達は僕とずっと一緒だったのに。でもマスター・デネットが言うには、あの馬達はもういい年だから、慣れない場所に連れて行くのは可哀想なんだって。

でも悪い事ばかりじゃなかった。あっちに行ったら、僕達は大人の馬に乗る。母さんが言うには、ここの下なんかよりもっとずっと広い平原がどこまでも続いていて、馬で思いっきり走ってもいいって！

  
十四、三の月  
またティーガン卿がスカイホールドにやって来た。一緒に居た若い男の人が、今度からここに住むことになるオスウィンという人らしい。ちょっと足を引き摺っていたけど、背の高い立派な人だ。

いつものように泊まっていくのかと思ったら、ティーガン卿はこれからデネリムに行くからと言って、僕達の前で立ち止まった。  
「君たちも、元気でな」  
「うん、あの、キャンディーをいつもありがとう」  
「ありがとうございます」とアイダとエドが頭を下げながら言い、僕も慌ててお辞儀した。偉い人なんだった、忘れてた。彼が幾度か目を瞬かせると、僕の頭を撫でて言った。  
「君のような子がいて、カレンは幸せだ」  
そう言ったきり、彼は馬に乗って帰って行った。

その日は、本当に久しぶりに母さんと一緒に夕食を食べた。左手が使えないから、僕が大きなボウルにシチューを沢山入れて、大きな炙り肉やパンも薄く切ってあげた。今夜はハムと白インゲンと玉ねぎが入った上等のシチューだった。

なのに母さんはほんのちょっぴりしか食べようとしない。元々ほっそりしてとても綺麗だけど、更に痩せたみたいだ。それに僕にはいつも、もっと食べないと大きくなれないって言うのに。今日も言った！　だから僕も言ったんだ。  
「母さんが沢山食べたら、僕も食べる」  
母さんはびっくりした顔をして、それから、何だか泣きそうな顔で笑い出した。  
「そうね、判ったわ。約束よ？」  
「うん！」

それから、母さんが少しオスウィン卿の事を話してくれた。彼は以前は立派な戦士だったのだけど、ブライトの最中にひどい怪我をして、身体が不自由になってしまった。でもとても頭の良い人で、それにアノーラ女王とも仲が良いから、スカイホールドを治めるにはぴったりなんだって。売店の人や酒場のマスターもデネリム出身の人が多いから、オスウィン卿を知っている人が居るかも知れないそうだ。

  
十五、三の月  
いよいよ引っ越しの準備が始まった。雪が溶けて荷車が使えるようになったら、早速引っ越しだ。何しろ夏は旅には一番良い季節だし、この時期ならウェイキング海も穏やかなんだ。だからみんな大急ぎで荷造りを始めることになって、僕も母さんの手の代わりにいっぱい手伝う事が増えた。

僕達は山を下りたら、カレンハド港から船に乗ってまずカークウォールという街に行く。ヴァリックおじさんのいる街だ。それからヴィンマーク山脈の峠を越えて新しい土地に行くんだって。

引っ越す前にレッドクリフに行きたかったけど、無理みたいだ。ドロシーのおばさんにも、ジーナ姉さんにもお別れを言いたかったのに。母さんにそう言ったら、手紙を書けばいいと教えてくれた。母さんも、故郷から遠く離れてもずっと手紙をやり取りしていたそうだ。

  
十六、三の月  
父さんは帰ってきてからずっと、執務室で夜遅くまで仕事している。アイダのお使いでスコーンとコケモモのジャムを持っていったら、またあの大きな犬がまるで護衛みたいに側に居た。父さんがスコーンを半分割って犬にやると、少し話をしてくれた。

この犬はマバリというフェラルデンの貴族が育てた犬種で、この子はまだ一歳にもなっていない若い雌なんだって。この前の会議の時に冬宮に誰かが連れて来たんだけど、飼い主を見限って庭で勝手に遊んでいたらしい。

マバリはすごく賢くって、飼い主が馬鹿でちゃんと扱ってやらなかったらそういう事をするんだ。でもなんたってフェラルデンの犬なんだから、オーレイの冬宮に居るのは変な話だ。それで父さんが連れて帰って来た。そのうち僕にも懐いてくれるかな。

  
十七、三の月  
母さんが、今度行く新しい土地には、あまり大勢の人は連れて行けないと話してくれた。天の割れ目が無くなって、悪魔や化け物も出てこなくなったから、もう大きな軍隊は必要が無くなった。だから父さんが一人一人に、今までよく働きましたって推薦状を書いているんだって。そうすれば、他の国でまた兵隊や衛兵として雇って貰えるし、故郷の村に帰っても良い仕事が見つかるから。

もちろん全員じゃない。シータス連隊長が連れてスカイホールドに戻って来た部隊の人達は、大半が審問会に－カレン司令官に従って、と母さんは言った－残るそうだ。それを聞いて、僕はホッとした。みんないなくなって、また母さんが危ない事に巻き込まれたら、どうしたらいいんだろうって思ったから。でもその時は、父さんと僕が護ってあげなくちゃいけない。

これからは皆で森を切り開いて家を建てたり、川から水を引いて畑を作ったり、古いお城を直したりするから、そういうことを手伝える人も連れて行くそうだ。エドの父さんが急に忙しくなったのも、そのためだった。  
「ジェイクはとても腕のいい鍛冶職人だから、今度行く所では職長になって貰うのよ。アイダの父さんと同じ仕事ね」と母さんが言った。

  
十八、三の月  
メルバが馬車に乗っても寒くないようにジェイクが箱寝台をこしらえた。おくるみごと彼女がぴったり入る大きさの木箱だ。彼女がちっちゃな手でどこを触っても痛くないように、エドと二人で夕方まで掛かって木箱のどこもかしこもすべすべになるまで全部磨いた。

明日ジェイクが金具を取り付けてしっかりした紐を通す。そしたら馬車の椅子からも落ちないし、つるして揺りかごにも出来る。赤ちゃんは寒いとすぐ風邪を引くけど、でもどんなに寒い冬の最中でも時々お日様に当ててあげないと変な病気になって、背中や脚が曲が　　ったりするんだって。

  
十九、三の月  
もうそこら中木箱だらけだ。大広間にも一杯木箱がおかれて、ホワイティがずっとうろうろして木箱の匂いを嗅いでる。彼女の縄張りに余計な物が増えて、気に入らないみたい。僕も自分の分はちゃんと自分でしまった。それからレディ・ジョゼフィンが贈ってくれた本を荷造りして、上に「ぼくたちのえほん」って大きく書いて、エドと一緒に大広間に運んだ。

それから、母さんの荷造りを手伝った。母さんの杖といつも飾ってある剣は、きっちり布にくるんで長箱に入れた。金属と陶器で出来たハラの像は、細い脚がとっても綺麗で、母さんが大切にしている。これも折れたり曲がったりしないようにわらに包んで、上から毛布を被せて木箱に収めた。重くって僕一人では持ち上がらなくなっちゃったけど。

  
二十、三の月  
ジェイクがメルの箱を大広間に置きっぱなしにしたから、気がついたらホワイティが中で寝ていた！　お前の寝床じゃないぞ！

慌てて僕とエドで彼女を追い出そうとしたけど、いくら声を上げても尻尾を振るだけで出ていきゃしない。あんまり近寄ると彼女がすごく鋭い爪を振りかざして怒るから、どうしようも無かった。僕達の声に気づいた衛兵が靴の先でそっと箱を倒してくれた。渋々彼女は箱から出て、山積みの木箱のてっぺんに軽々と飛び上がって、そこで丸くなった。やれやれ。メルの箱は無事だった。

  
二十二、三の月  
朝早くからオスウィン卿がスカイホールドに来て、召使たちが荷物を運び込んでいた。脚が悪くて狭い階段を登ったり降りたりするのが大変だから、母さんの部屋じゃなくて二階の、つまり大広間からちょっぴり上がっただけの、僕達とアイダの一家が住んでいた部屋に住むことになった。

僕らの荷物はもうすっかりまとめたから、空いたところいっぱいに木箱が置かれた。貴族が僕達の部屋に住むなんて、なんだか変な気分だってアイダに言ったら、あなたも貴族の息子でしょうって笑われた。そうだっけ。

僕達が初めてオスウィン卿に会ったとき、彼がアイダの顔を不思議そうに見て言った。  
「あなたは……もしかして、ちっちゃなアイダ？」  
「まあ！　本当に、坊ちゃまでいらっしゃいましたか！　お元気になられて！」というと、アイダが嬉しそうにお辞儀をした。  
「ああ、彼のお陰だ。あの暗い部屋から、僕を引きずり出してくれた」  
彼が側にいたエルフをさして笑い、アイダが驚いた顔でそちらにもお辞儀をした。

後でアイダが、昔まだ結婚する前に何年かシグハード卿のお屋敷に奉公に上がっていたって教えてくれた。そこの一人息子がオスウィン卿で、当時はまだひどい怪我から快復していなかったから、一日中ずっとカーテンを引いた、ひどく暗い部屋でほとんど寝たきりだったそうだ。

だから時々かんしゃくを起こして、年上の召使いを部屋から追い出したりした。でも部屋の掃除はしなきゃいけないから、一番下っ端のアイダがそーっと入って、そーっとホコリを叩いて拭き掃除をしたんだって。

でもあるとき机の上のカップを落としてしまって、運悪く割れてガチャンと大きな音がした。ひどく怒られると思ったら、オスウィン卿がベッドから身体を起こして、アイダをじっと見て言ったそうだ。  
「怪我は無かったか？　箒で片付けなさい、危ないから手で触らないように」  
それだけ言うと、反対側を向いてまたベッドに横になったって。本当にお優しい方だって、アイダはすごく褒めていた。

アイダはそのエルフのことは知らなかったけど、ヴァレルという人だそうだ。オスウィン卿のボディーガード兼話し相手だって、自分で言って笑ってた。ヴァレルはエルフにしては随分背が高くて、ちょっとフェンリスに似てる。彼は元々傭兵だったそうで、中庭に置きっぱなしだった練習用の剣を彼が見て、ちょっとだけ僕達のスパーリングの相手をしてくれた。

  
二十三、三の月  
アイダはいつも、審問会がここに居るからフェラルデンの人達も安心だって言ってた。スカイホールドはフェラルデンの領土にあるから、フェラルデン人が管理しなくちゃいけない、だからオスウィン卿が来た。でも、父さんじゃどうして駄目なんだろう？

「またオーレイが攻めてきたらどうするの？」って聞いてみたら、母さんが笑って言った。  
「大丈夫よ、アノーラ女王と、オーレイのセリーン女王が『審問会がいなくなっても、もう戦争はしません』って約束したから」  
母さんの言うことだから、きっと間違いない。

  
二十五、三の月  
オスウィン卿はずっと客室で寝泊まりして、スカイホールドに残る人達と会ったり、母さんと話をしたりしている。それに今朝、エドと僕に盾の構え方を教えてくれた。僕の盾は、左手の上腕に止める小さな丸い盾だ。もっとずっと背が高ければ父さんみたいに少し下向きに持つのも良いけど、本当は喉元を守るように高く、地面と直角に構えるんだって。でもそうすると腕がすごく辛い。

背が低くても、敵の剣を避けて脚を払うことは出来る。でもそのためにはしっかりした足腰と素早さが必要だから、練習用の剣を振るより、もっと重い木剣で練習をした方が良いとも教えて貰った。そうすれば、軽い剣を素早く操ることが出来るようになる。オスウィン卿は小さい頃、先生に教わってから毎朝木剣を百回振っていたって。すごいや！

彼は父さんと同じくらい背が高くて、がっしりした身体の人だ。でも側で見ると顔以外の、とにかく至る所に傷跡があった。本当にひどい大けがだったんだろう。

  
二十六、三の月  
ドリアンはテヴィンターに帰って国の仕事を手伝う事になったんだって。だから僕達と一緒にカークウォールへ行って、そこから船でミンラサスに戻る。寂しくなるけど、僕宛にも手紙を書くって言ってくれた。僕も頑張って書こう。

僕も、こうやって日記がちゃんと書けるくらいに書き取りも上手くなった。でも、同じ音の言葉でも綴り方が違ったり、口では言わないのに書かなくちゃいけない文字があったり、すごくややこしい。大人でも字が書けない人が居るのも当然だな。

ドリアンは、ええと、魔どう院にいるお父さんや、他にも大勢の教師から勉強を教わったから、古代テヴィンターの文字が読めるし、もちろん共通語も、古いオーレイの言葉も少し読めるんだって。でも僕はメイジじゃ無いし、そんなに沢山言葉を勉強する必要は無いと思うんだ、多分。そうだと良いな。

塔の二階にいる書記達も大勢スカイホールドに残るそうだ。シスター・レリアナの使っていた上の階が空くから、もう本棚のぶんどり合戦が始まってるってドリアンが笑いながら言っていた。彼の本やルーンを木箱に詰める手伝いをしていると、下から母さんの声がした。

「……でも冬は寒くて、今は空いているの」  
「これが、例の……？」  
オスウィン卿が聞いている声が聞こえた。  
「ええ、でも絵に罪はないわ。残しておいて下さると嬉しいけど」  
「もちろんです。これほどのフレスコ画は初めて見ました」

「あの絵はソラスって人が描いたんだよね？」とドリアンに聞いたら、彼が少し驚いた顔をしたけど、直ぐに笑って言った。  
「そうだよ、審問会の歴史を描いた絵だ。さて、昼前に少し箱を運んでおくとするか。そこのルーンを入れた箱を持って来てくれ」

  
二十九、三の月  
朝から母さんの寝室の絨毯がつり下げて下に降ろされていた。オスウィン卿が使わないから、部屋の物は全部持っていく事にしたんだって。ピカピカ光る真鍮の浴槽も降りてきた。大きくて立派な浴槽だ。この中に絨毯やベッドカバーや、とにかく入る物は全部詰め込んで、それから荷車に乗せて上から天幕を掛けた。これで準備は完璧。

大勢の人が故郷に帰って、何だかスカイホールドも随分がらんとしてる。鍛冶場の火を落としてしまったからジェイクも暇そうで、メルをあやそうとして泣かせてしまった。

  
三十、三の月  
いよいよ明日出発だ。僕達の荷物はもうすっかり荷車に積み込まれて、馬たちも中庭に勢揃いしている。本当に久しぶりに、父さんと母さんと一緒に夕食を食べた。しばらくずっと父さんが上の部屋に居るのを見た覚えがないし、でも朝は僕達がまだベッドの中にいる内から、階段を下りる足音が聞こえていた。

「先遣隊からの連絡では、城は埃とクモの巣だらけだが、ともかく住める状態だし、周囲には何も危ない物は無いという。そう、それと猫が何匹かいたそうだ」  
「猫が居るの？」  
僕はびっくりして尋ねた。最初から猫が住んでいる城なんて、すごい！　  
「前の住人か誰かが置いていった猫の子孫だろうな。お陰でネズミの心配は無いようだ」  
父さんが笑って言った。  
「それと古い教会と、煉瓦造りの家が数軒。建物はそれだけだ。あっちに着いたら、皆忙しくなるぞ」

  
一、四の月  
さよなら、僕のポニー。さよなら、ホワイティ、トリコ。さよなら、厩と酒場と、売店の人達。さよなら、スカイホールド。  
「綺麗だね」  
エドが朝日に照らされて遠ざかる白い要塞を見ながら言った。  
「うん」  
僕はきっと、この日見たスカイホールドの眺めを一生忘れないだろう。なんたって、ここで産まれたのは世界中で僕だけなんだから。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> おしまい……ではなくて、次章からはいつものように始まります。職長に出世する予定のエドの父親はジャクソン・オケリーさん、通称ジェイク。鍛冶一筋の実直な方で、多分アイダの尻に敷かれているでしょう。アイダはこの時点で多分二十三歳くらいです。
> 
> オスウィン卿はレンドン・ハウに拷問されてるところを救世主に助けられた、シグハード卿の息子です。アイダはここんちの屋敷に娘時代に行儀見習いで奉公に出ていたので、寝たきりだった頃のオスウィンと会っているはず。いやあ、世間は狭いなあ。  
> エルフのヴァレルはMsBarrowさんの[Oswyn and the Elf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/421250/chapters/702546)からお借りしています。


	3. 良くない知らせ

～～～　スカイホールド、作戦室にて　～～～

「ウサギを狩り尽くせばマバリは用無し、か」  
カレンが奇妙な事を言い、ティーガンが顔をしかめた。訝しげなエレミアの表情を見てカレンが小さく笑った。  
「古いフェラルデンの諺だ。後には『賢いマバリはウサギをわざと取り逃がす』と続く」  
「ああ」  
彼女にもその諺の意味するところは想像が付いた。戦乱が終わった後の軍隊の処遇は、どこの国でも大きな問題だった。

この時代、テヴィンター帝国を除けばオーレイのように大規模な軍隊を自前で抱える国は少なく、国王達は戦乱が起こったときだけ傭兵を雇い、貴族達の私兵をかき集めていた。古の者と戦った時にフェラルデンが援軍を送ろうにも送れなかったのもそのためで、アノーラ女王は何とか隣国に対抗するための軍隊を整えようとしていたが、財政的にも人材的にも未だかなりの格差があった。

「私がオーレイシンパだと見られないためには、彼らに対抗する姿勢を取らざるを得ない。だから……」  
「つまり、審問会を解散させろという意見を主張するのね、ティーガン？　随分虫の良い話だこと」  
「そう言ってくれるな、レリアナ」  
ティーガンが頭を抱えて溜息を付いた。

この一月、いつものようにデネリムで新年のパーティが開かれた。その席上、アノーラ女王がティーガンを側に呼んで静かに「今年こそ決着を付けます。有徳議会にはあなたが参列してください、頼みましたよ」と言ったという。

有徳議会は、名目上は教皇が主催して、複数の国々がかかわる重大な問題に際して開かれるのが常であった。教会の高位聖職者と関係各国の貴族達が出席し、聖なる行軍の開始や終結、あるいは審問会の様な組織の存続に関して話し合われた。

実のところ、数年前から幾度もこの会議の話が出ては消えていた。と言うよりも、ヴィクトリア教皇－カッサンドラ－が出来る限りの手を尽くして抑えてくれていた。しかし、審問会を挟んで対峙する両国の女王達からの圧力は、年々高まる一方だった。

セリーン女王が審問会への恩義を忘れた訳では無かったが、一方で彼女の内閣、とりわけギャスパール首相は審問会は本来アンドラステ教会の下部組織であり、かつての聖なる行軍の事例に習いオーレイ国軍と一体となって－無論、もっと婉曲な言い回しではあったが－活動すべきであると主張していた。

一方フェラルデンはあの動乱で最大の被害を被り、首都デネリムもヴェナトリの謀略による大火災に見舞われていた。まだ煙の残る焼け跡でアリスター王は、ブライトの後に産まれたのだろう、とりわけ小さな子供の亡骸を前に「なぜフェラルデンばかり、こうも惨事が続くのか」と涙を流した。その時アノーラ女王が夫を叱咤し、自らドレスの袖をまくって後片付けを始めたという。

この強烈なまでに勝ち気でかつ聡明な女王が、以前から審問会に疑いの目を向けていることはエレミアもうすうす気付いていた。天の裂け目は閉じられ、動乱も終結した。フェラルデン領土内に、統制の取れた強大な軍隊がこれ以上存在する必要があるのか。しかもその軍隊は、アノーラ女王の意向に従うとは限らなかった。

先のジャスティニア五世はともかくも大教母の地位にあったお方、しかし当代のヴィクトリア教皇は、元はと言えばオーレイのチャンピオンではないか。彼女が立ち上げた今の審問会が、我が父ロゲインが戦ったオーレイの先兵とならぬと、誰が保証するか。

動乱も終わり世界に平穏が戻った今こそ、審問会は先例に従い剣を置き解散すべし、というのがアノーラ女王の主張であり、ティーガンはそれを彼らに伝えるという名目の元にスカイホールドを訪れたのだった。

「一方で、オーレイには我々を味方に付けたい明確な理由があります。百年前、彼らがフェラルデンを侵略したのは、一つにはアンドラステ様生誕の地デネリムと、彼女の遺灰が眠る聖灰寺院を手に入れたいという欲望からでした」  
ジョゼフィンが静かに指摘した。彼女は数年前に婚約者のオトラウト卿と結婚し、今はハラムシラル郊外の彼の屋敷に住んでいたが、今回の会議の準備のため特に頼んで来て貰っていた。平時ならともかく、審問会の存亡に関わる会議ともなれば彼女が居なくてはどうにもならなかった。

「審問会が、ひいては『アンドラステの使徒』が彼らの国に味方するとなれば、まさに願ったり叶ったりだろう」とカレンが苦々しい表情で付け加えた。  
「まあ！　私が？」  
エレミアはそれを聞いて驚いた。スカイホールドの位置するフロストバック山脈を挟んで隣り合う二国の冷たい関係は、もちろん知識としては知っていても、それが自分自身に関わってくるとは予想もしていなかった。

「カレンの言うとおりね。それなら尚更、審問会と敵対する態度を取るのはフェラルデンにとって損ではなくて？」  
「審問会を解散させればその脅威は無くなる、女王陛下はそうお考えだ」  
「一体何のために第一連隊がレッドクリフに居るのか、連中は判っているのか！　どれだけ彼らが、フェラルデン西部の平穏を保つために努力したか」  
「生憎と、デネリムにはその恩恵は届いていないな」  
「それはそちらの事情だ」

「オスタガーで誰が亡くなり、誰が生き残ったか調べるのに、アリスターが何年かかったと思う？　七年だぞ、七年！　教会の記録すら焼け落ち、参戦した士官達のほとんどが戦死したか、フリー・マーチズへ逃げ延びた」  
「ああ、よく知っている。オーレイがその間内輪揉めに明け暮れてくれたのはまさしく僥倖だろう」

「それに、ハウ家の人々が……」  
「ハウ？　あの卑劣漢が、一体どの面有って偉そうな口を叩く！」  
「レンドンは死んだ。当主一人の悪行で、一族郎党全てを罪に落とす訳にも行くまい。ナサニエルの義兄が、旧領の一部でも戻して貰えないかと嘆願を続けている。それに、アマランシンを与えられた救世主も長く行方不明だ」

「彼の行方は判っているわ、ティーガン」  
「だがフェラルデンに戻ってこられなくては、居ないのも同然ではないか」  
そう言うと、ティーガンがまた深い溜息を付いた。  
「救世主もそうだが、クースランド家で生き残ったのはファーガスただ一人、マク・ティア家は言うまでもない。本来であればアリスターを支えるべき貴族達が、自分の家のことで皆手一杯だ」

エレミアには彼らの話す内容の半分も判らなかったが、どうやらブライト当時のフェラルデン国内の揉め事が今に続いているようだった。本当に、オーレイもフェラルデンも、一度治まったらそのままで居てくれないものだろうか。彼女は溜息を押し隠すと、片手を上げて彼らの話を遮った。

「審問会は元々永続的な組織では無かったと、カッサンドラが言っていたわ。騎士団とメイジサークルも既に新たな道を歩み出した、私達もそうして悪い理由は無いわね。だけど、今まで従ってくれた人々を、何も無しに放り出す訳には行かない」

「その通りだ。フェラルデンだけではない、オーレイや、フリー・マーチズからも大勢の兵士達が審問会の大義に賛同し集まった。もし彼らをいきなり放り出せば、また職にあぶれた傭兵が溢れかえるぞ」  
「そこは女王陛下も考えている。もし審問会が解散するのであれば、いずれかの連隊をフェラルデンの常備軍として引き取ろうという考えだ。ただし……」と言いかけて、ティーガンがエレミアの方に手をやった。

「ああ、ただし、メイジは駄目という訳ね」  
エレミアは彼の言わんとするところを理解していった。  
「彼女は一度レッドクリフで失敗しています。同じ事を繰り返したくはないのでしょう」と外交官が指摘した。  
「そこは考えがある。フリー・マーチズに二番目のサークルを作ろうとする動きがあることは、前に話したな？」とカレンが言い、ティーガンがホッとしたように頷いた。  
「ああ。そちらで活動して貰えるのなら、それに超したことは無い」

「それでもまだ大勢の人が残りますわ。それに、審問官はどうすれば良いのでしょう？」  
ジョゼフィンが溜息混じりの声で言った。  
「教会にでも引きこもれと言うのかしら？　それともサークル？」とレリアナが冷たい声で付け足し、ティーガンが慌てて手を振った。  
「とんでもない！　我々はそこまで冷酷ではない」  
むしろ冷酷になれないのが、彼の政治家としての欠点だった。

「幸いといっては何だが、あー、彼女はカレンの妻だ。カレン、審問会の解散後に君を古の者討伐の功績をもって貴族に叙し、サウスリーチ近傍の男爵領を与えても良いと、アノーラ、いや、女王陛下は仰っている」  
「冗談ではない！　部下達を捨てて私だけ男爵様で、ありがたがるとでも思うのか。人を何だと思っている」  
「アリスターの精一杯の説得だ。彼女は元々、完全な武装解除と国外への追放を主張していたのだぞ」  
「そこは条件次第ね。でも、その前に私達は有徳議会でどうするか考えなくては」  
レリアナが、更に反論しようとしたカレンを押しとどめて言った。

エレミアは考えながら言った。  
「オーレイに従属する訳には行かない、それは確かね。セリーン女王が私達に恩義を感じているとしても、彼女の意志だけで国が動くわけではないもの」  
彼女はあの動乱の最中、ブリアラのロケットをセリーン女王に手渡したときに、彼女がぽつりと言った言葉を思い出していた。  
『私の言葉はこの国の法そのものです。ですが、私の思うように人々は動きません』

「はい。彼女の内閣は必ず、審問会全てを国軍に取り込もうとするでしょう、もちろんスカイホールドも含めて。とりわけギャスパール首相はそう主張するはずです」とジョゼフィンが指摘した。  
「あの男にそんなことをさせてたまるものか！」  
ティーガンが顔を真っ赤にして叫んだ。彼は内戦の前に出向いた和平交渉の席で、ギャスパールに挑発され危うく決闘となる所だったと、エレミアはジョゼフィンから聞いたことがあった。

セリーン女王は別格としても彼女の内閣には数々の名高い政治家が居たし、ギャスパールも軍人でありながら大したものだった。それに比べると、フェラルデンはいかにも見劣りがした。

「叫ぶ相手が間違っているのではなくて、ティーガン？」とレリアナが冷たい目線をやり、中年の貴族はしゅんとなった。  
「……判っている、だが私では女王陛下を説得出来んのだ」  
「有徳議会に行く準備をしましょう。それと他の人達にも、手を貸して貰えないか連絡しなくては」  
エレミアは皆の顔を見て言い、顧問達が揃って頷いた。議会の席で主張すべき事実関係の整理、随行する部隊の選抜、先方との日程の調整、為すべき事はいくらでもあった。それに、会議に出て話をするだけでは済まないだろう。何故か彼女には、そんな気がした。

* * *

ティーガンもその日の内にレッドクリフに戻って準備をするとのことだったから、彼らは夕刻に会議を終えるとそれぞれの部屋に戻った。エレミアは連絡を取るべき仲間達の顔を思い浮かべつつ、寝室に入った。

昼間部屋を清掃した召使いが、頼んだとおり浴槽にたっぷり水を張っておいてくれたのを見て、エレミアは早速上着を脱ぐと浴槽に手を入れ、火炎魔法を使って水を温めに掛かった。二日間ぶっ続けの会議の疲れからか、手がひんやりと冷たく肩から背中も重苦しかったから、風呂で温まり一休みしてから手紙を書こうと思ったのだった。

水を適当な熱さに温めるというのは、薪やロウソクに火を付けるのとは違ってかなり高度な技術を要する魔法だった。とりわけ前の小さな浴槽では加減が難しく、彼女は幾度か湯を沸騰させてしまい、慌てて冷やそうと凍らせたりしたせいで、終いには大理石にひびが入ってしまった。

アイダの夫で鍛冶職人のジェイクが鉛と真鍮を上手く使ってひびを塞ぎ、たがを締め直して使えるようにしてくれたが、ちょうどその頃息子達を風呂に入れるためのタライの話をしていたから、結局エレミアは浴槽を新しく注文し、前の浴槽はアイダ一家に譲ることにした。

彼女は元と同じ物を頼むつもりだったが、普段は彼女の身の回りの品にそれほど関心を示さないカレンが珍しく強硬に主張して、二人が一緒に入れる位の大きな、ゆったりとした浴槽を注文させた。

彼女はどうにも贅沢な気がしてならなかったが、その話を聞いたジョゼフィンが  
「人の上に立つ者は、その余裕があるときには贅沢をしなくてはいけませんわ。貴族達が皆自分の食べるものを自分で作り出したら、どうなると思います？」と言ったものだから、エレミアはセリーン女王がパンを捏ねる姿を想像して吹き出し、外交官と共にしばらく笑い転げた。

ともあれ、若い外交官の言うことはもっともで、審問官たるエレミアがそれなりの金を使って贅沢な品物を注文する事で、注文を受けた商人から職人、さらにはそれらに材料を納める人々の財布も少しずつ膨らんだから、それが経済の循環というものだった。

レッドクリフ領主のティーガンも、オーレイの同じ格式の貴族に比べればごく質素な生活ぶりだったが、それでも彼の城と農場では数百人の人々が働いていたし、彼の居室の美しいタペストリーから台所で使われるロウソクに至るまで、ほとんど全ての品物がレッドクリフ領内で作られていた。彼は領内最大の雇用主であり、最大の消費者でもあった。

ジョゼフィンの話に納得したエレミアは、出来上がった新しい浴槽に大いに満足した。美しく磨かれた真鍮で出来た浴槽の底にはターコイズ・ブルーのタイルが張られ、水を美しい青色に染めていた。浴槽を置いた床の周囲には、すり切れた布を裂いて荒い布地に編み込んだラグが敷き詰めてあり、浴槽からこぼれた水を吸い込み、冷たい床に濡れた素足で触れなくても良いようになっていた。

このラグも一年ごとに新しいものに交換して、古い方は召使い達の私室へ下げ渡された。古いと言ってもこういった品物は穴が開くまで使うのが普通だったから、一年しか使われていないラグは新品同様と言っても良かった。これもまた、審問官としてのちょっとした贅沢だった。

* * *

カレンは他の二人と一緒に、馬に乗り夕暮れの道を降りて行くティーガンを見送った。中年の貴族は昨年の収穫祭で会ったときより、また痩せた様に見えた。考えれば彼はもう五十をとうに過ぎているはずだった。しかし彼にも、彼の従兄弟であるアリスター王にもまだ子がなく、年の頃を考えればアノーラ女王がこれから先、嫡子を孕む可能性は極めて低かった。

オーレイの侵略に続くブライトは、フェラルデンの庶民は言うに及ばず、貴族階級にも甚大な被害を与えていたのだとカレンは今更ながら気付いた。そもそもブライトが無ければケイラン王がロゲイン将軍と共に健在であろうし、強大なクースランド家からハイエヴァーを取り戻さんと願ったレンドン・ハウの野望も、日の目を見ることは無かったかも知れない。

彼はそこからウォーデン・ナサニエルのことを思い出した。無論カレンはそのハウ家の長男と面識は無かったが、姉のデライアが長くカークウォールに住んでいたから、地底回廊にグレイ・ウォーデンの任務で出向き、行方不明となった彼をホークが救ったという噂は耳にしていた。あれも、恐らく何らかの形でコリフィアスに関係していたのだろう。

フェラルデンの慣習として、グレイ・ウォーデンとなった者はたとえ長男といえども爵位並びに領地の継承権を失った。およそ二百年前、王位継承権争いにウォーデンの力を借りたソフィア・ドライデンと「冷酷王」アーランドとの間に起きた凄惨な内戦から学んだ教訓であり、カレンハド偉大王の血を引く唯一の子孫であるアリスターは例外中の例外だった。いずれにせよ、グレイ・ウォーデンとなったナサニエル、そしてウォーデンの穢れを取り除く研究をしているという救世主がアマランシンに戻る可能性は低かったから、デライアの夫の嘆願がいずれ認められる可能性はそれなりにあった。

一方で彼のラザフォード一族は無論貴族でも何でも無かったが、記録を辿れば鋼の時代にクナリに追われるようにリヴェインから移民して来た、一人の鍛冶職人に行き着き、フェラルデンでは旧家と言えた。今でも一族には鍛冶職人が多く、そして男も女も骨太で大柄だった。先祖のどこかに、あの角のある巨人の血が混じっていると良く笑い話のように言われ、「おや、角が生えてきたよ」というのが一族の幼い子供をからかう定番の冗談だった。

彼の息子のジョシュアは、一族には珍しく手足がすらりと細長く、年の割に背が高かった。深いグリーンの瞳も少なかったから、あるいはそれが外観には現れないとされるエルフの血の影響かも知れなかった。

ヒューマンとエルフの混血児の外観は完全なヒューマンとなった。エルフに対する偏見の強いヒューマン上位の社会の中では、多くの混血児が素性を隠して暮らしていた。だがジョシュアの場合、あまりに有名な母親の息子として隠れる訳にはいかないだろう。

まだ幼い息子が偏見に負けること無く、健やかに育つことを彼は願っていた。たとえ審問会の運命がどうなろうとも、息子やエドのような幼い者達の将来を護ることが彼に課せられた義務だった。彼は冷たい冬の空気を大きく深呼吸した。そう、まだやるべき事が沢山ある。

彼は執務室へ戻ると、各地に派遣された部隊からの報告書に目を通した。昨年のフロストバック盆地での事件以降、各国での地上の裂け目の報告は途絶えていた。あの盆地にあれほど多くの裂け目が見つかったのも、考えれば不思議なことだった。あるいはハコンを封じ込めたアメリデンの魔力と、彼に協力した精霊の強力な力が、あの地のヴェイルに影響を与えていたのかも知れなかった。

ヴェナトリの残党と思われる連中の報告もあった。主立った指導者と神と崇めたマジスターの双方を既に失い、スタークヘイブンでも手痛い打撃を被ったにもかかわらず、彼らの暗躍は畑にはびこる雑草のようにしぶとく根強かった。やはりテヴィンター国内に擁護者が居るように思われたが、たとえ審問会と言えども帝国内部までは手が出せなかった。

彼はさらにいくつかの報告書を読みサインをして、何通かの命令書を書き上げた後、それを手渡すべき伝令の姿が見えないことに気が付いた。伝令達の多くは地元で雇われた少年で、割り当てられた士官に従って伝令として働くほか、簡単な身の回りの世話をする従卒の役も兼ねていた。かつてカレンも騎士団に入りたての頃、訓練の傍らで上級士官に怒鳴られながらサークル中を走り回り、伝言を伝え手紙を渡し、あるいは紅茶のポットを厨房から運んだものだった。

今日ここに居るはずの伝令も真面目な少年で、およそ当番を忘れる……それから、カレンはその日が二週間ぶりの休日であることをようやく思い出した。昨日からの会議ですっかりそのことを忘れていた彼は苦笑すると、命令書を既決箱に放り込んで立ち上がった。エレミアが部屋で彼の帰りを待っていることだろう。

執務室を出て本館に戻りながら、カレンはまた有徳議会のことを考えて思わず溜め息をついた。およそ貴族達との交渉事は彼の得意分野では無かった。しかもジョゼフィンの話では、未だに彼を娘の婿に迎え、家を継がせようと考えている貴族が少数ながら居るという。ばかばかしい！

愚かにも程があったが、それでも数が減っただけマシと思わなくてはいけないだろう。何しろあの動乱の最中、セリーン女王を暗殺から救うために向かった宮中ではジョゼフィンを通じて、あるいは彼に直接、それこそ降るように縁談が持ち込まれたのだから。

縁談を持ちかける者は娘に跡を継がせたいと願う年輩の貴族、あるいはその代理人だったが、後になって彼らのほとんどが近隣とのやっかいな争い事－水利権、領土の境界線、果ては二百年来の怨恨騒ぎ－を抱えていた事が判った。紹介者の口上にはそのような話はまったく出てこなかったから、仲人口に誠無しとは良く言ったものだった。

そういう事情の元では、確かに元テンプル騎士の名高い軍事専門家、しかも後腐れの無い庶民の出の男性は婿養子に最適だったろう。豪華な衣装を身にまとった娘達が入れ替わり立ち替わり彼の元を訪れては気を引こうと躍起になっていたが、彼女達からは脂粉と強烈な香水の匂い、時には腐臭さえ漂ってきたから、レリアナの言うように彼女らの名を覚えるどころではなく、顔をしかめるのを我慢するのがやっとだった。

彼女らのマスクの奥に、果たして脳味噌があるのかも怪しいものだった。彼女達は皆、宮廷に相応しい教養を身につけた娘のはずだったが、二十歳そこそこのデーリッシュの小娘が彼と交わす言葉の端々に見せた知性の輝きを、彼女達から見ることは出来なかった。あるいは、詩の朗読会にでも行けば別の顔を見られるのかも知れなかったが。それに一部を除けば、彼女らの父親も同類だった。

その中でもひときわ愚かな一人が、審問会軍司令官の「エルフびいき」の噂をどう曲解したものか、下卑た笑みを浮かべながら彼に近づき、こうささやいた。  
「我が家の娘に仕えるエルフ、未だ小娘ではありますが黄金の髪に抜けるような色白、碧玉のごとく澄み切った美しい瞳をしております。よろしければ今夜お部屋へ向かわせます、貴官のお好きなように」

その言葉を笑って無視出来る程、カレンはゲームの達人ではなかった。血相を変えた彼の表情にいち早く気付いたジョゼフィンが、小走りで二人の間に割って入らなければ、彼はあの夜宮中で失態を犯したかも知れなかった。

これもまた、エレミアには話せない出来事の一つだった。ティーガンの決闘騒ぎといい彼といい、フェラルデン人とオーレイのグランド・ゲームはこの世でもっとも相性の悪い事柄に違いない。彼は首を振ると、夕闇の迫る中本館へと戻っていった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ありゃ。次の章を入れるとこの更に1.5倍くらいの長さになってしまったので、いったん切ります。全部カレンが悪い。
> 
> ティーガンはレリアナとは古い顔なじみ、だったかな？　そういう事にしておきます。彼にとってアリスターは出来の悪い甥っ子、一方アノーラは救国の英雄ロゲインの長女、しかもあの性格で、元はケイラン王の妻。だからティーガンはアリスターには強く出られてもアノーラには頭が上がらない、そんなイメージです。


	4. 仲間達

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> この章には大人向きの表現が含まれます。ご注意下さい。

水が無事温まった後、エレミアは早速浴槽に浸かり全身に染み込むような温かな湯を楽しんだ。その時、寝室の扉が不意に開いた。  
「カレン、どうかしたの？」  
彼女は少し驚いて尋ねた。彼は執務室に戻ったのでは無かったか。  
「どうかした、とは？」と彼が訝しげに尋ねた。  
「仕事をしていると思ってたのだけど」

カレンが小さく笑うと、浴槽に浸かった彼女の所に来てキスをした。  
「俺に休日まで仕事をさせる気か？」  
「まあ！　忘れてた」  
有徳議会の件で昨日から頭がいっぱいだった彼女は、今日が二週間ぶりの休日だと言うことをすっかり忘れていたのだった。  
「可哀想なことをしたわ、子供達をレッドクリフに連れて行く約束だったのに」

「もうアイダだけでも行けるんじゃないか？」と言いつつ、彼がいそいそと鎧を脱いでいつもの場所に掛け、シャツを脱ぎながら再び浴槽の側に歩み寄った。  
「あら、駄目よ。三人も連れたら大変だもの」  
「ふーむ、そうか」

わんぱく盛りのジョシュアとエド、ましてや幼いメルバを連れてカレンがどこかに出掛けることなど無かったから、姪のアイダの苦労は本当には判らなかっただろう。彼がどこか上の空でそう答えると、再びエレミアにキスをして髪に指をさし込み、尖った小さめの耳を軽くつまんだ。笑い声を上げた彼女の顔を覗き込むようにして彼が言った。  
「背中を流しましょうか？　審問官」  
「休日は仕事はしないんじゃなかったの？」と彼女は笑いながら言った。  
「楽しい仕事なら、いつでも」  
「背中を流すだけよ？」  
「仰せの通りに」

そう言いながらズボンを脱ぎ捨てたカレンがざぶりと浴槽に浸かり、左側に座ると洗い布を手に彼女の背中を擦りだした。彼女も洗い布を取ると、小さな陶器製の壺に入った柔らかな石けんをすくい、湯に浸かった身体の隅から洗い始めた。

数分後、彼女はカレンの上に座ったまま彼の肩に頭をもたせかけ、これ以上湯をこぼすまいと浴槽の縁を握りしめていた。彼女の身体を知り尽くした彼が一応は洗い布を持ったまま両腿の間を撫で、彼のざらついた指がとりわけ敏感な部分をやわやわと擦り上げた。湯の温かみと共に快感の波が押し寄せてくるのを感じて、彼女は小さく喘ぎながら身体をよじった。

耳元に吐息が掛かったと思うと、彼が敏感な耳先を唇でつまみ軽く歯を立てた。全身を電撃のように快感が走り抜け、大きく震えた身体のせいでまた浴槽から湯がこぼれだした。  
「……カレン、ベッドに行きましょう」  
彼が喉元で不満そうな唸り声を上げたが、渋々立ち上がると盛大に水を散らかして浴槽から上がった。柔らかな布を取って肩に掛けた彼が、もう一枚を取って彼女に手渡し、彼女も床の上に敷かれたラグの上に裸足を載せた。

一度だけ彼らが浴槽の中で試みた時、事は成就したもののつるつる滑る浴槽の中で彼女は肩と肘に、カレンは脛に大きな痣を作る羽目になった。おまけに浴槽の半分以上の水が飛び散って階下の天井に大きな染みが出来たから、当時はまだスカイホールドに居たジョゼフィンがカレンにやんわりと苦情を言ったものだった。交わったままずっと静かにしていられるなら不具合は無かったろうが、彼にそれを望むのは無理な話だった。

エレミアは湿気た髪をくるみ、ホカホカとした身体を簡単に拭いていつものバスローブを羽織った。暖炉の前で身体を拭くカレンの腰に巻いた布が、まるでテントの天幕のように盛大に盛り上がっていたから、彼女は可笑しくなってそれを布越しに撫でた。

彼が息を飲むと、素早く彼女の手を捕らえてひねり上げた。  
「行儀の悪い手だ」  
「それで？」  
琥珀色の瞳が彼女を食い入るように見つめ、彼の手が両肩に掛かった。彼女は押されるままにひざまずくと腰に巻かれた布を取り、既に硬く勃ち上がった彼自身の頭に口づけした。彼の手が髪をくるんだ布をはぎ取り、髪の毛に指を差し込んで頭を軽く揺らした。

彼のものを口に含んだエレミアの頭の片隅に、昔酒場で耳にした誰かの馬鹿話が思い浮かんだ。女が口だけで男に奉仕する場合もあって、それはそれで大いに喜ばれるし、女の負担も少ないとか。どこやらにいる娼婦はひときわ優れた技を持っていて、どんな男でも喜ばせる事が出来るとか、云々。白髪頭の年寄りでもかと別の誰かが言って皆どっと笑ったが、確かに男の欲求を満たすだけならそれで充分かも知れなかった。

だけど、私にそれが出来るかしら？　口だけで？  
好奇心に駆られた彼女は、普段より更に大きく舌を使い、敏感な頭の周囲を力を込めて舐め上げ、唇で圧力を加えた。カレンが頭上でうめき声を上げ、彼女は首を思い切り仰け反らせて夫の顔を覗き見た。暖炉の火とろうそくの炎に照らされた男の顔が赤く染まり、黒々と開いた瞳からは欲望が溢れんばかりだった。

上手く行くかも知れない。彼女は彼の反応に大いに勇気づけられ、更に舌を激しく使いながら、繊細な皮にくるまれた睾丸を両手でやわやわと撫で、あるいは根元を強く擦った。次第に彼の腰の動きが大きくなり、くぐもった声で彼が何か言ったが、ちょうどその時彼のものを喉の奥まで飲み込んだ彼女には聞こえなかった。

吐き気を抑えようとつばを飲み込む度に腰がぴくりと動き、頭に差し込まれた彼の手がきつく髪の毛を引っ張った。彼女は思わず痛いと言いそうになり、口元から溢れる涎を音を立てて吸い込んだ。  
「エレミア！」  
叫び声と共に頭が勢いよく後ろに引かれ、彼のものが口から躍り出た。驚いた彼女の身体を彼が片手ですくい上げると、側のベッドに文字通り放り投げた。

「……どうしたの？」  
彼女はいささかむかっ腹で尋ねたが、顔を紅潮させたカレンが答えようともせずに彼女の両膝を大きく広げ、太腿の間に顔を埋めた。彼の舌が既に熱く濡れた彼女自身をつつき、彼女は慌てて抗議した。  
「いや、カレン、お願い」  
しかし彼のがっしりした腕が、両脚を外から挟み込むように両手首を取って握りしめたから、彼女は脚も手も動かせなくなった。そして彼の力強い唇が彼女のとりわけ敏感な神経の束をつまみ、幾度も舌先で転がしては大きく舐め上げた。

身体の奥からこみ上げるあまりに鋭い快感に彼女は全身をよじり、口からは悲鳴と喘ぎ声が溢れ出た。彼女はこの行為が好きでは無かった、いや、好きだから嫌なのだろうか？　急激に与えられる強烈な快感は、まるでそれを行う者が誰でも関係が無いようにさえ感じられた。

あの動乱の最中、彼女を憎悪の目で睨み付けたレッド・テンプラー。あるいは、審問官として出席する会合で、彼女に冷たい軽蔑の視線を向ける貴族達。もしあの男達が、彼女を辱めるために地面の上に抑え付け、あるいはベッドに縛り付けて同じことをしたら、その時彼女の身体はどう反応するだろうか。もし彼らが、彼女の衣服をはぎ取り、両脚を開いて……。

その想像に彼女の頭は白熱し、両目からは涙が溢れ出した。  
止めて、お願いだから。  
しかし一方で、彼女の腰はまるで自らの意志を持つかのように、熱い舌の動きに合わせて揺れ動いた。その舌が熱く充血した粘膜の割れ目に押し入って微妙な圧力を加えたかと思うと、彼が小さく尖った突起に歯を当て、音を立てて大きく吸い上げた。彼女はひとたまりも無く背を反らして叫び、急速に絶頂へと追いやられた。

激しく息を付きながらベッドに横たわる彼女の頬を、彼の手が優しく拭った。彼女は自由になった両手を首に回し、愛する夫の顔を見つめながら哀願した。  
来て、お願い。  
それに答える様に彼の硬く太いものが、一息で彼女を深々と貫き、抜かれてはまた挿し込まれる強烈な快感に彼女は大きく叫んだ。快感の高みに押し上げられたまま、彼女自身の熱い粘膜が痛い程に幾度も収縮して、彼のものを締め付けた。

彼もすぐにひときわ大きく腰を叩きつけて呻き声を上げた。それから彼が覆い被さり、彼女の全身を彼の重みと、どこか動物的な甘い匂いが包み込んだ。

やがて二人の呼吸も穏やかに戻り、カレンが横に転がって彼女から身体を離した。エレミアは大きく息を付くと冷たい枕に頭を載せ、それからまだ湯が残っているのを思い出した。温かいうちに身体を洗った方が良い。しかし今のこの心地よく温かなベッドを出て、氷のように冷たい床に足を降ろすことを考えただけで嫌な気分になった。  
明日にしよう。何しろ今日はお休みなのだから、早く寝たところで誰も気にしないだろう。

ローブの襟をかき寄せ、寝心地の良いように二人の上に上掛けをたぐり寄せると、彼女は隣に横たわる温かな身体にすり寄った。  
子供達にはかわいそうなことをした、明日ティーガン卿が持って来てくれた砂糖菓子をあげなくては……。

* * *

カレンはベッドに横になったまま、妻の顔が次第に安らかに緩み、呼吸も穏やかになるのをじっと見つめていた。  
まったく、危ない所だった。

エレミアは彼の妻であると同時に、アンドラステ様自らがこの世に使わされた、彼女の意志を顕す使徒でもあった。エレミア本人は未だにそのことを信じようとはしないが、カレンには水が上から下に流れるように明らかなことに思えた。

この世に背を向けたメイカーの膝元で、人への今再びの慈悲を求めて嘆願を続けるただ一人の女性。たとえあの印がオーブによって与えられた物だとしても、その場に彼女を立ち会わせ、あの爆発から彼女を救ったのがアンドラステ様でなくて、一体誰だというのか。

その一方で、彼女はひときわ愛らしく、熱く柔らかな身体をもったエルフだった。彼らの行為が二人の真剣勝負だとしたら、今夜の彼は危うく不戦敗となるところだった。いや、敵の面前で立ちくらみを起こして倒れるようなものか。

彼女のターコイズ・ブルーの大きな瞳、ピンク色にぷっくり輝くやや肉感的な唇、大きく張った胸にサーモンピンクの乳首、そして弾力のある白く丸い尻、すらりと伸びた滑らかな脚。どれも彼を誘惑して止まなかったから、そもそも最初からひどく不公平な勝負だった。

そして彼の足下にひざまずき、彼のものを咥えたまま見上げるエレミアの、ぞくりとするほど美しい眼と白い頬。あの舌使い。一体いつの間に、あのような技を覚えたのか。大きくうごめく白い喉が敏感な頭を更に刺激し、そして文字通り吸い込まれる快感を思い出して、彼は再び下半身に血が集まるのを感じて首を振った。危ない所だった、間一髪とはまさにあの事だ。

彼の足下にひざまずいた女は、彼が信仰して止まない女性の使徒だった。身体はともかく、彼女の口中で果てるのはあまりにも畏れ多い、冒涜の行いのように思えてならなかった。しかし一方で彼は同じ女を牢獄に繋いで辱め、石の床に這いつくばらせたこともあったから、彼の心の動きはひどく矛盾していると自分でも思わざるを得なかった。

一方エレミア本人はそのような事を全く気にする気配は無かったし、彼の心中を言い聞かせる訳にもいかなかったから、この戦いは実に苦しいものとなった。彼女を間一髪で彼から引き離してベッドに放り投げた後、嫌がる彼女を抑え付けるようにして唇と舌で彼女自身を攻めたのも、一つには時間を稼ぎ興奮を冷ます必要からだった。彼女は口ではいつも嫌だと言い、止めてくれと嘆願するが、一方で彼女の身体の反応はいつも激しかった。熱く滑らかな彼女自身からは微かに塩気のある透明な液体が止めどなく溢れ出し、彼の舌の動きに合わせて腰を押しつけながら悲鳴混じりの喘ぎ声を上げた。

一気に上り詰める彼女の熱い身体から立ち上る、乾いた枯れ草のような甘くほのかな体臭を思い出して、彼は頭がくらくらするのを感じた。いや、その匂いは記憶ではなく、隣に眠る彼女から今も微かに漂っていた。つややかなピンク色の唇が月光の中で僅かに開き、ローブの胸元がまるで誘うように胸の曲線を覗かせていた。

あの唇を貪り、柔らかな胸に頬を擦りつけ、乳首にキスをして……。萎れていた股間が再び自己主張を始めた事に気付いた彼は、溜息を付くとそっとベッドを抜けて床に降り立った。凍り付くような足の冷たさに彼は怯んだが、かといって彼女の横では到底眠れそうに無かった。

彼女を叩き起こすはめになる前に何とかしなくてはいけない、何か別のことを考えよう。そうだ、マロリックに随行部隊を選抜して連れてこさせなくては。審問会の威勢を示す儀仗兵に相応しく、かつ宮廷内の礼儀作法を理解出来る兵隊は、あまり多くはいないだろう。それに彼らが留守の間、スカイホールドを守る部隊も編成しなくてはいけない、こちらはシータスに任せるか。  
彼はそそくさと靴を履いて上着を羽織ると、再び執務室に戻っていった。

* * *

平日の酒場は客も少なく、メアリデンのギターの音が静かに流れていた。  
「父から手紙が来たよ。有徳議会の件は、テヴィンターでも大きな噂になっているそうだ」  
いつものテーブルでドリアンが面白そうな表情で言い、ブルが唸るように言った。  
「ふん。南部の連中が内輪揉めで共倒れしてくれれば、そりゃあ嬉しかろうな」

テヴィンターのメイジが笑いながら手を振った。  
「いいや、そこまでは期待できないだろうね。ただテヴィンター帝国としては、平和裏に審問会が無くなるなら願っても無い事だろう。という訳で、僕も参加させて貰うよ」  
「あら、審問会を無くす方に投票するために？」  
「とんでもない、僕はつむじ曲がりのはみ出し者でね。それに、どうなるにしても最後まで見届ける必要があるだろうな」

「俺も行こう。少し、気になることがあってな」  
「何だ？　ブル」とカレンが、ホットワインがなみなみと入ったジョッキから彼の大きなカップに継ぎ足しながら言った。このホットワインは安物のワインに果汁と蜂蜜にスパイスを加え、更にブランデーを足した甘口の酒で、温めて大勢で飲むのがフェラルデンの厳しい冬の定番だった。甘く口当たりが良かったが飲み過ぎると翌朝酷い頭痛に襲われたから、エレミアはカップ一杯で止めておくようにしていた。

「一つはボスを襲おうとする連中が居ないか。場所が場所だからな、顔の割れている赤髪も彼女の部下も自由には動けまい。ところが衛兵達は俺を警戒するが、俺が何を見ているかには目を向けないものだ」  
そう言うとブルが喉元で笑った。  
「まさか！　彼女を殺せば、審問会に加えてオーレイを敵に回すことになる」  
「ふん、金に釣られた暗殺者が後のことまで考えると思うか？　それともう一つ……」  
というと、クナリが考え込む様子で珍しく言いよどんだ。

「もう一つ？」  
「上の連中の様子が妙だ、有ってはならないことだが……俺に、情報を隠している」  
「だがブル、ベン・ハスラスというのは、結局の所情報機関なのだろう？　誰かがやっていることを他の者が知らないと言うのは、実に良くある話だ。レリアナだって部下達にすべてのことを教えてはいまい」とカレンが自分のカップを空けながら言った。  
「こちらではそうだろうな、だがクナリは違う。一人が得た情報は皆で共有し、ヴィダサラ、諜報部門の長官が全てを掌握する」  
「なのに、あなたに隠し事をしているというの？」  
エレミアは意外に思って尋ねた。確かに、それは妙な話だった。  
「そうだ。実に気に入らん。まるでバスになった気分だ」

「バス？」  
「役に立たない者、または『物』だ」  
「つまりクナリ以外の、僕達全てってことさ」  
「お前は『アルタス』だろう」とブルが言い、ドリアンが大笑いした。  
「よくご存じだ。だが『ソポラティ』も奴隷も、少なくとも物じゃないからね」  
「そう言えば一つ聞きたかったのだが、テヴィンターでテンプル騎士は『騎士』なのか？　つまり……」とカレンが面白そうな表情でメイジに尋ねた。

「言っていることは判るよ、シェバリエやフェラルデンのサーの様に、最下級の貴族としての扱いを受けているかと言うことだろう？　答えはノーだね。彼らは教会に従ってメイジ・サークルを護衛する武官に過ぎない」  
「やれやれ。するとリリウムも飲んでいないな？」  
「もちろん、あんな美味しいものをたかが護衛に飲ませるわけには行かないからね」  
「ふん！　結構なことだ」

南部のアンドラステ教会に従ったかつてのテンプル騎士達は、正式な誓いを立てた日から死ぬまでその魔法の鉱物を少量摂取していた。それによって彼らはメイジに対抗する強力な力を得たが、一方でその中毒となり教会に縛られた一生を送るか、あるいは高価な密輸リリウムをどうにか入手するしか無かった。

一方で審問会とヴィクトリア教皇が立ち上げた新たな騎士団「銀色の剣の騎士」はリリウムの摂取を止めていた。当然彼らの使える技は限られることになったが､その代わり彼らはメイジと協力して戦う術を身につけていた。

一昨年、南部のテンプル騎士がリリウムの摂取を止めたという噂を聞いたあるマジスターが、かつての旨味ある奴隷貿易ルートを取り戻そうとカークウォールに乗り込んだ。しかしロータウンへ降り立ったマジスターと傭兵を出迎えたのは、港を警備するシティ・ガードから急報を受けたバリス隊長率いる若い騎士達とサークルメイジの一群だった。騎士達を文字通り盾とした彼らは十人を超える傭兵を数秒の内になぎ倒し、鋭い剣を突きつけられたマジスターは「暫定」子爵のブランに高額の罰金を支払った挙げ句、その日のうちに元来た場所へ追い返された。彼の乗った船がミンラサスの港に到着するより早く噂は帝国内に広がり、男は更に面目を失った。

「ああ、だから『カタラ　バス』というのは『死ね、その者』という意味なのね」  
エレミアはブルの戦場での叫びを思い出して言った。  
「もっと適当な訳がある。『ドレッド・ウルフに喰われちまえ！』」とブルが彼女の口調を見事に真似て言い、皆笑い声を上げた。

「その話は聞いたことがあるな。クナリがカークウォールを占拠しようとした時の事だが、ホークがバサリト・アンとして、彼らの司令官であるアリショクと決闘した。彼には街を代表して戦う権利があった、ということだ」とカレンが言った。  
「そうだ。バサリト・アン、『敬意を示すべきよそ者』として認められる者はごく少ない。ボスはその一人だ」  
「有りがたいのかどうか、よく判らないけど。クナリのお偉方が私の話を聞いてくれるのかしら？」  
「無論だ」  
「だが有徳議会にクナリが参加する訳では無いからな、何か別の話だろう」とカレンが言い、ブルも頷いた。

「そうだな。あるいはテヴィンターへの大攻勢を考えているのかも知れん」  
「おや、そいつは困った」  
ドリアンが、それ程困った様子でも無いように言った。彼の母国とクナリはもう数十年にも渡り国境のセヘロンという島を取り合って戦争を続けていた。ブルの言うようにいつ戦争が激化してもおかしくなかったが、遠い北部での戦乱はたとえ審問官であっても彼女の手の届く話では無かった。


	5. 冬宮にて

カレンが精一杯の注意を払って閲兵した即席の儀仗兵が左右に居並ぶ中、彼らは冬宮の正面を騎乗でパレードした。こういう儀式の準備をさせればライレンの右に出るものは居なかったが、彼は今では新しい騎士団の団長として、ジェイダーで若い騎士達の教育に携わっていた。  
「笑って、カレン。貴族達が皆あなたに注目しているわよ」  
レリアナが見事な微笑を浮かべながら彼に言い、カレンはさらにむっつりとした。知ったことか。

「レリアナの言うとおりですわ。ほら、セロ公爵とテオドール卿があそこに、セリーン女王のご友人で、公爵の大叔父に当たる方です。熱心な求婚者の一人でもありますわね」とジョゼフィンが小さく手を振りながら言った。  
「誰に求婚しているの？」とエレミアが振り返って聞いたから、カレンはますます不機嫌になった。  
「もちろん我らが司令官によ、審問官」とレリアナが本物の笑みを浮かべて言った。  
「冗談では無い！」  
「でもカレンは……いいわ、後でゆっくり聞かせて貰うから」とエルフがいささか曖昧な笑顔で言うと、正面に顔を向けた。大きな正門が、彼らのすぐ目の前に迫っていた。

「久しぶりだな、審問官。顧問の方達も元気そうで何よりだ」  
馬を降りた彼らに真っ先に声を掛けたのはエヴァリスト・ルマルク卿－かつてのフェアバンクスで、エレミアの養父でもあった－だった。  
「良く来て下さいました、お父様」とエレミアが言って愛らしく会釈した。

あの動乱の直後、彼女がカレンと結婚するという噂が貴族達に伝わるや否や、フェアバンクスの方から彼女と養子契約を結ぶことを提案して来たのには、教会の仕来りや慣習に詳しいレリアナでさえ驚いたものだった。それによって彼はアンドラステの使徒の養父としての名誉を手に入れ、一方でオーレイ貴族の養女となったエレミアは、アンドラステ教会に何の記録も無いデーリッシュが正式に結婚する際に踏まなくてはならない、各種の厄介で時間の掛かる手続きを全て省くことが出来た。

その話を後になって聞いたアノーラ女王が「一体半年間何を見ていたのか、このぼんくら頭」とティーガンを叱りつけたという。あの当時カレンを婿養子として迎えようとした貴族達は数多かったが、誰もデーリッシュのメイジであるエレミアには目を向けていなかったから、これはフェアバンクスの作戦勝ちと言えた。その恩もあって審問会の人々とは親しく交流を続けていたし、彼とクララとの結婚式にもエレミアが義理の娘として参列して華を添えた。

「宮廷の雰囲気はどうですか？」とジョゼフィンが言い、ルマルク卿が苦笑した。  
「相変わらずだな、私から助言するとすれば緑色の服を着た召使いには注意しろと言うことだ。セロ公爵家の者だ」  
あの動乱の最中、デイルズの避難民達を護ってレッド・テンプラーと戦った男が真面目な顔で言うと、表情を和らげた。  
「そうそう、ジョゼフィン、君の友人のデジャルダン卿も昨日到着したから挨拶に行ったら、随分驚いていたようだ。私が来るとは思っていなかったのだろう」  
「ありがとうございます、親しい方々がいるのは心強いですわ」

若い外交官はこの会議の開催が正式に決まる前から、ルマルク卿始め審問会と親しい関係にあるオーレイ南部の貴族達に手紙を送り、会議への出席を要請していた。会議の結果がどうなるにせよ、宮廷内の雰囲気を審問会びいきにしておくのは重要なことだった。

「それとティーガン卿も一昨日到着している。何というか、随分苛立っているようだな」  
「それは一部のフェラルデン人の特徴だな。彼らをカリカリさせようと思えば、宮廷に閉じ込めるのが一番だ」とカレンは言って笑った。  
「君がその一部でなければ良いと願うばかりだ。ではまた、後ほど」

挨拶が終わったと見たか執事らしい男性が近寄り、彼らをそれぞれ割り当てられた部屋へと案内していった。カレンは改装が終わり、元の美しさを取り戻した冬宮の内部を見渡しながら密かに溜め息を付いた。なるほど、オーレイは確かに大国に違いない。

彼は若い頃デネリムに騎士団の用件で二度行ったことがあり、当時ケイラン王が居ただろう宮殿を外から見てその華麗な建物に感嘆したものだった。ここはそれに勝るとも劣らない美しさで、しかも冬だけ使う宮廷だというのだから何とも贅沢な話だった。

彼らに割り当てられた部屋は、数年前の和平会議の時とは違う部屋だった。当時の彼らは単なるギャスパール大公の客人だったし、カレンと審問官には無論、別々の部屋が割り当てられていた。

冬宮の右翼の一番奥にある、上等な二間続きの部屋には足を踏み入れるとふわりと沈み込む絨毯が一面に敷き詰められ、寝室は天蓋付きの大きなベッド、四人掛けのテーブルにソファーを置いてもまだゆとりのある広さで、美しい飾り箪笥の上にはアンドラステがメイカーの声を聞く有名な姿を描いた絵が飾られていた。

クローゼットはどこかと見渡したエレミアを、召使いの一人が大きな扉を開けて案内した。壁の中に美しい小部屋があって、そこが全てクローゼットということだった。あっけに取られた表情でソファーに腰を下ろした彼女が小さく悲鳴を上げた。  
「どうした？」  
彼は慌てて手を取り、柔らかなソファの背に倒れ込みそうになった彼女を引っ張り上げた。  
「何でも無いわ、ありがとう」と彼女が顔を赤らめながら手を振り、召使いを出て行かせた。

「驚いた、まるで雲の上に座っているみたい」  
「君は雲に座ったことがあるのか？」  
彼は笑いながら隣に座り、まるで沈み込むようなソファーに驚いて背当て板に両手を掛けた。  
「なるほど、これは良いな」  
滑らかな生地に包まれたふんわりと弾力のあるソファは、確かに雲の上と言っても可笑しくなかった。  
「荷物もすぐ持ってくるだろう。今のうちに、他の連中と話をしてきたらどうだ？」と彼はソファに座り込んだまま彼女に言った。このままひと寝入りするのも悪くないようだ。どうせすぐに召使い達が彼らの荷物を運んでくるはずだから、その時起きればいい。

「ええ、そうするわ、ヴァリックが先に到着しているはずよ」  
「それとヴィヴィアンか。彼女はここもよく知っているだろうな」  
「そうね、それで思い出したけど……」  
半ば目を閉じたカレンにエレミアが何気なく言った。  
「あなたの求婚者って、何のこと？」

彼はぎょっとして座り直すと、慌てて手を振った。  
「何でも無い！」  
彼女が奇妙な目付きで彼を見つめたが、やがて小さく肩をすくめた。  
「いいわ、あなたが言いたくないならジョゼフィンに聞いてみるから」  
「止めろ！　いや、その、つまり、本当に、くだらない話だ」  
ますます奇妙な表情になったエレミアが尋ねた。  
「どうして公爵の『大叔父』があなたに求婚するのか、聞きたかっただけなのに。だって、男の人でしょう？」

* * *

「ヴァリック！　久しぶりね……どうしたのその格好は？」  
エレミアは目を見張った。ドワーフはきっちりと首もとまで覆う純白の絹のシャツに、つやつやと黒光りする毛皮のベストを羽織り、腰には宝石で飾られた短剣まで差していた。

「よう、プリンセス！　俺の手紙と行き違いになったようだな。俺は新年から……」  
「こちらは『カークウォール市長ヴァリック子爵様』です」と側に居た中年の男性が、咳払いをして言った。  
「まあ、本当に？　ええと、それであなたは？」  
「こっちは去年まで『子爵』だったブラン・ケヴィンだ」

「『暫定』子爵です。私としましては、ようやく本来の業務に戻れて安堵いたしました」  
「それで、本来の業務って？」  
「これは失礼。私は父親の代から、カークウォール子爵の執事を務めております」  
「つまり、俺に誰を会わせて、誰を門前払いするか決めるって訳だ」  
「まあ、それも仕事の一つではありますが」

「でもヴァリック、どうしてあなたが子爵に？」  
「カークウォールは元々でかい商人ギルドがあって、そこからの上がりで随分良い思いをしてたんだが、あの騒動の後で上手くやれる連中がいなくなってな。それで俺があそこの貴族共にねじ込んだ、そうしたら、なんとお前がやれということになった訳だ」  
ヴァリックがそう言うと大きく笑った。

「それで、その服なのね。でも良く似合ってるわ」  
実際、身なりを整えたヴァリックはまるきり金持ちのドワーフ貴族－もっとも、彼女は本物のドワーフ貴族を見た事は無かったが－と言ってもおかしく無い威厳のある外見だった。ヒゲが無いのは相変わらずだったが。

「当然です。一国の長として、然るべき格式を持って頂かないと」  
「金庫が空っぽになってた国に格式も何もあるもんか、と言いたいところだが……余所の国相手にはそういう訳にも行かなくてな」というと、ヴァリックが首元に指を入れて溜息を付いた。  
「でも、会議で留守にしても大丈夫なの？」  
「これは公務さ、だろう？」とドワーフがニヤリと笑いながらブランを見上げ、彼が渋々頷いた。  
「……その通りです」  
「それに留守中はアヴェリンとホークが上手くやってくれるさ」

「まあ！　ホークが戻って来たのね」  
エレミアはそれを聞いて大いに安堵した。カークウォールのチャンピオンである彼は、アダマント要塞攻略の後、遠くアンダーフェルスのウォーデン本部へ行ったきり連絡が途絶えていた。  
「ああ、やばい事になる前にさっさとワイスホプトからは逃げ出せたらしい、やつにしては随分と上出来だ」とヴァリックが大きく笑いながら言った。  
「しかも俺に旅費を倍にして返してくれたから、副市長にしてやったさ」  
「そのような事実はありません！　彼の家柄と、これまでの数々の貢献を考慮した上で……」  
ブランが抗議したが、ドワーフがひらひらと手を振った。  
「考慮して、いっぺんは街から追い出したんだろう？」

「そもそも、どうしてホークはワイスホプトに向かったの？　あそこはグレイ・ウォーデンの本部なのでしょう」  
「まあな、一つはアダマント要塞での出来事を伝えるためだが……」  
「それならウォーデンが報告書を書けば良いはずよ」  
彼女はもちろん、あのアダマント要塞、さらにはフェイドでの出来事を全て報告書にまとめていた。随分と大部になって大変だったから、ウォーデン達が書かないというのは不公平なように思えた。

「ああ。昔のホークの恋人、アンダースもウォーデンだった。彼はどっかでジャスティスっていう、精霊だか何だか知らないが、フェイドの生き物を抱え込んでたらしい」  
「つまり、悪鬼だったのですな」とブランが口を挟んだ。  
「ふん、お前も怪しい病気に罹ったとき世話になったろうが。悪鬼にしちゃあ、やつは随分と人らしかったぜ。とにかく、そのアンダースがカークウォールの大聖堂を吹き飛ばしたんで、ウォーデン本部としても経緯を知りたかったようだな。もしグレイ・ウォーデンと関わりがあるなんて事になれば大事だ」  
「でも、そうじゃ無かったのでしょう？」  
「そこのところが、どうもな」

ヴァリックが言うと、珍しく渋い顔で首を振った。  
「アンダースはメイジだった、だから悪魔に取り憑かれた、そんなら話は簡単だ。だがな、例の動乱の時に教皇を捕らえていたのもウォーデンだった、だろう？」  
エレミアはあのフェイドの中で、先の教皇－あるいはその魂－が見せてくれた、爆発の直前の出来事を思い出した。

教皇の周りをコリフィアスと共に取り囲んだ人々は、確かにグレイ・ウォーデンの制服を身につけていた。それに、シニア・ウォーデンのストラウドも聞いたという、紛い物の『コーリング』。コリフィアスが作り出したその歌声は、メイジでは無いストラウドにも届いていた。

「ブライトだか何だか知らねえが、メイジでないウォーデンでもそれを通じて操られるとなれば、連中も戦い方を変える必要がある。それやこれやで、ぜひともお話を伺いたく、とウォーデンのお偉方からご招待があったとさ。テダスの『ご招待』ってのは大体、剣先を突きつけられて引っ立てられるんだが」  
そう言ってヴァリックがニヤリと笑った。この数年アンダーフェルスから聞こえてくる噂はどれも芳しいものでは無かったから、とにかくホークが無事戻って来たと言うだけでエレミアはホッとする思いだった。

「そうだ、忘れるところだった」とヴァリックが言うと、いかにも気軽に大きな鍵を彼女に手渡した。  
「なあに、これ？」  
「カークウォールの港の鍵さ。なあに、名目だけだがね。これで、君はカークウォールの女伯爵になった。いつでも遊びに来てくれ、何しろウィックド・グレイスの面子が足りなくてな」

「そのようなことをされては困ります！　貴族に叙するには様々な手続きが……」  
「もう終わったぜ」  
「それにその鍵は、実際に鎖の一つを動かすためのもので……」  
「まあ！　そんな大事なもの、受け取れないわ」  
「ほほー、あの鎖が本当に動くのか。まあいいさ、動かしたいときは彼女を呼べば良いんだろう？」

* * *

朝食は部屋に運ばれると聞いていたカレンは、てっきり紅茶とパン程度の簡単な物だろうと思っていたから、三人の召使いがぞろぞろと列をなして運んできた皿の数に驚いた。

紅茶のポットと、小さな容器で添えられた新鮮なミルク。一口大に切られた様々なチーズ、澄み切った黄金色のスープに柔らかな白パン。滑らかな生ハムで巻かれた、何かの新芽らしい鮮やかな緑色の野菜。ジャガイモとエンドウ豆の炒め物には、一応は食用とされるカタツムリ－エスカルゴとか言ったか－の欠片が混じり、小さな皿でイチゴにクリームまで添えられていた。冬の最中とは思えない、フェラルデン人としての基準では恐ろしく贅沢な朝食だった。

昨日の夕食会もずいぶんとご馳走が出たが、毎日こんな贅沢なものを食べていたらスカイホールドに戻ってからが大変だと思って、カレンは顔をしかめた。いや、この黒ずんだカタツムリと、あの『絶望の味がする』カビの生えたチーズは無い方がよほど良い。

エレミアが料理を見て顔を輝かせた。  
「美味しそうね、オーレイも悪くないんじゃない？」  
「それも連中がカビたチーズを押しつけてくるまでのことだ」  
そう言いながら、カレンはそっと自分の皿からエスカルゴの欠片を取り除き、彼女がそれを見つけて小さく笑った。  
「全部食べないと、大きくなれないわよ」  
「ふん！　何とでも言え」  
彼女の口調は、息子のジョシュアをたしなめる時と全く同じだった。

会議は次の日の昼からとなっていたから、カレンは朝食の後でエレミアと一緒に冬宮の中を散策した。元々は先々代の皇帝の別邸だったこの宮殿には、大勢の客人とその従者達の生活を数ヶ月間支えるに充分な設備が整っていた。厩に鍛冶場、酒場、従者達がちょっとしたものを買うための売店まであったから、まるで一つの町と言っても良かった。

とりわけ鍛冶場は、大きな炉もある本格的なものだった。彼はそこで作業をしている従者達に色々尋ね、エレミアと一緒に若い従者がその鋳造炉を傾けて溶けた鉄を流し出す様子を興味深く見守った。周囲には猛烈な熱気が立ちこめ、冬の最中にも関わらず作業する男達のシャツは汗まみれだった。

「氷雪魔法が使えれば涼しく出来るのに」とエレミアが小さな声で言い、彼は苦笑して言った。  
「だが炉の側にずっとメイジを張り付かせる訳にも行くまい。鍛冶職人がメイジなら話は別だが」  
「メイジに鍛冶を教えるのは禁じられているの？」  
「うん？　いや、そんなことは無かったな。かつてのサークルには木工や石細工を上手にこなすメイジが大勢居た……だがこんな大きな設備を作ろうとは、誰も考えもしなかった」

ここで作られるのは鉄製の刃で、形を整えた後で別の場所へ研ぎに出し、またここで柄にはめ込んで剣を作るのだと、職長らしい年輩の職人が中子を付けた剣の刃と柄を見せて熱心に説明した。  
「カークウォールでもオーレイ産の剣は有名だったな。私の剣が、どこで作られた物か判るか？」  
彼は剣を鞘ごと外して見せ、職長が驚いたように慌てて両手で受け取ると、少しばかり鞘から抜いてつばを確かめるようにしげしげと眺めた。

「これは、恐らくフリー・マーチズで作られた剣でしょう、つばと柄の作りが違います。あの、本当にこれが閣下の持ち物で……」  
職長の顔に浮かぶ訝しげな表情に、彼は大きく笑って剣を受け取った。  
「そうだ、私があそこの騎士隊長だった頃に、地元の商人から買ったものだ、オーズマーの名工が鍛えた名剣だと言っていたが。騙されたな」  
「刀の材質は鉄の合金でしょう。シルヴァーライト製にすればより堅く、軽くなりますが、その場合は柄も一緒に変えた方がよろしいかと」  
「重さの釣り合いが取れなくなるからな」

剣の重みはそれ自体が威力となったから軽ければ良いというものでは無かったが、シルヴァーライトには魔力やブライトの穢れを防ぐ力が有ると信じられていた。職長がいくつかの柄を見せてくれて、彼はその中でざらりとした革を巻き付けた木製の柄を手に取った。  
「面白いな、今の剣には軽すぎるが持ちやすそうだ」  
「木は片手剣にはよく使われる材質です。骨はたとえドラゴン・ボーンでもどうしても縮みますから、中子が浮いてきます。かといって柄まで金属にすると、衝撃に手が耐えられません」と職長が他の柄を持って説明した。

「木は割れることはあっても縮む心配は無いか」  
「割れるのを防ぎ、また持ちやすくするために革を巻きますが、巻き方にもいろいろな流儀がございます」  
興味深そうに見守るエレミアにその柄を渡すと、彼女が柄を片手で持ってまるで剣を高く掲げるように突きあげ、周囲の職人達から遠慮がちな笑い声が上がった。  
「いや、邪魔をした。ありがとう」  
カレンは職長に言った。彼らも仕事が忙しいことだろう。柄を返そうとしたエレミアに職長が笑って手を振った。  
「どうぞお持ち下さい、練習用の試し物ですから」  
彼女が笑顔で礼を言い、彼らは鍛冶場を後にした。

* * *

まるで春のような陽の光に照らされた中庭の一角に、白い屋根と植え込みに囲まれた愛らしい東屋が有った。よく見ようと近づいたエレミアの前に、突然植え込みの陰からのそりと巨大な狼が顔を出した。  
「きゃあっ！」  
彼女は思わず大声で悲鳴を上げながら飛び退り、それから周囲の人々の視線に気づいて顔を赤くした。  
まるで子供じゃないの、大声を上げたりして。うっかり魔法を使ったりしなくて良かった。

カレンがとっさに剣を抜くと彼女を庇うように前に出たが、同じ場所に座ったまま首を傾げる動物を見て小さく笑った。  
「狼じゃない、こいつはマバリだ」  
エレミアは彼の陰から－何しろ五歳の時にハラと一緒に襲われてから、狼は彼女が一番恐れる獣だった－こわごわ覗き見て、確かにその動物の目も頭も狼よりずっと丸みを帯びていることに気がついた。それに、毛皮に白斑の入った狼などいない。

「マバリって、あのフェラルデンの犬のこと？」  
「そうだ。フェラルデンの貴族が育成した品種だが、侵略戦争とブライトの間に随分と数が減ってしまったという。見ろ、この頑丈な顎を」  
剣を収めたカレンが、そう言いながら犬の頭を平気な顔で撫でたから、彼女はびっくりして夫の顔を見つめた。良くもまあ、あんな大きな犬をまるで子猫みたいに。

悲鳴を聞きつけたか冬宮の衛兵が慌てて彼らに駆け寄ってきたが、カレンが笑って手を振った。  
「大事ない、少し驚いただけだ。この犬はここの番犬か？」  
彼らが顔を見合わせると、やがて年輩の衛兵が訝しげに答えた。  
「いいえ、番犬は居ません。あの、フェラルデンの客人方の飼い犬では無いので……？」  
「ティーガン卿はマバリは飼っていなかったな？」  
「聞いたことは無いわ」  
「アリスター王でさえ、救世主のマバリが残した子孫の一匹を大事にしているという話だ」というと、カレンがさっきの年輩の衛兵に向かって言った。  
「腹が減っているようだ、朝食の食べ残しか何か有ったら、貰って来てくれないか」

「承知しました、閣下」と彼が一つ頷き、他の衛兵達を戻らせると冬宮の方へ走っていった。マバリがカレンの手に頭を擦りつけると一声吠え、エレミアはまたびっくりした。いくら狼でないとは言え、あの大きな顎で噛まれたらただでは済むまい。  
「……大丈夫なの？」  
「マバリはとても賢い犬だ、人の言葉も良く理解し、戦場では飼い主を護って戦う。何か美味い物が貰えるといいな」と彼が後を犬に向かって言った。

やがて同じ衛兵が大きな籠を持って来た。中にはチーズの付いたパンの欠片や崩れたパイ、まだたっぷり肉と軟骨の付いた大きな骨まで入っていた。  
「ほら、食べて良いぞ」とカレンが言うと、マバリが嬉しそうに骨をくわえて植え込みの陰に持って行き、再び戻って来て籠からパンを食べ始めた。  
「あそこが住処のようだな。何時ぐらいからここに居た？」  
「その、我々も先週ここに参りましたので、その後からとしか」  
「ふーむ。まあいい、誰が連れて来たか後で聞いておこう」  
「ありがとうございます、閣下」  
大きな犬を恐れる様子の衛兵がホッとして言うと、元の場所に戻っていった。

「うぉん」  
マバリが再び鳴くと、カレンの足元に座って彼を見上げ大きく尻尾を振った。  
「どうした、もう食べないのか？」  
その動物がむやみに尻尾を振りながら彼の脛に頭をぐいぐいと押しつけ、それからまた籠のパイをかじり始めた。  
「餌を貰って喜んでいるのかしら？」  
「そうだな、おかしなやつだ」


	6. 密偵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> この章には少しばかり大人向けの表現が含まれます。ご注意下さい。

日が高く昇るにつれて中庭にも次第に人が増え、マバリはそそくさと植え込みに引っ込んで、美味しい匂いのする骨をかじりだした。

エレミアとカレンは宮殿上部の回廊へ上がった。この宮殿も内戦の最中に攻撃を受け、和平会議の当時は多くの部分が補修中で立ち入ることが出来なかったから、彼女達は冬とは思えない程美しく花々の咲き誇る花壇や、数々の胸像を眺めながら立ち話をする人々の方へ近寄って行った。

ふと振り返った彼女は、数メートル離れた場所でブルが彼らを見ていたことに初めて気が付いた。審問会に同行したクナリの密偵は、スカイホールドで言ったとおり彼女の個人的な護衛として振る舞うことに決めたようだった。  
知らない振りをした方が良いのだろう。他の貴族達に無闇に警戒させることも無いし、必要があれば彼の方から近づいてくるだろうから。

緑色の服を着た人々の一団がひときわ美しいバルコニーに居た。驚いたことに、そこにはドリアンがいて誰かと話をしているようだった。  
「……だが、その、君はテヴィンター帝国のマジスターでは無かったか？」  
「私の父についてはその通り。ですが私は優れた才能を持ち、帝国最高の教育を受けたメイジ、決して突然悪魔を召還するようなことは致しません。ご安心あれ」  
テヴィンターのメイジが上体を傾けて見事な礼をしたのを見て、エレミアは思わず笑顔を浮かべた。国こそ違え、宮廷育ちの彼はまるで水を得た魚のようだった。

「そ、そうだな。審問官の仲間がそのような、無礼なことをするはずが無い。オーレイはあなたに同感だ、パヴァス卿。審問会の力をそう簡単に失って良いわけが無い」  
「それでチェスの駒として取り込もうという訳ですかな？」と言った彼が、エレミアの姿を見つけて小さく手を振った。  
「噂をすれば、我が友のお出ましだ。審問官、司令官。オーレイのセロ公爵を紹介させて頂こう」  
「セロ・モンフォート、オーレイで最も美しいシャトー・ヘインの主です。ようやくお目に掛かれましたな」

「初めまして、公爵」  
エレミアはやや深めに頭を下げた。この会議において帝国の代表者として派遣された彼は、若いながらオーレイの最古かつ最上級の貴族からなる選帝会議の一員でもあった。  
「あなたのご活躍はずっと注目しておりましたよ。宮廷も皆、同じ意見です。我々は常に敬意を持って審問会に助言致しましょう」  
彼女は苦笑を隠して小さく頷いた。審問官となって数年、彼女にもこの程度の会話の裏は読めるようになっていた。つまり、オーレイが助言する立場であって、逆では無いと言うことだった。

「セリーン女王はいかがお考えでしょうか？」  
「私としては、審問会を解散するような愚行は避けて、あなた方の意志で我々に加わり、この世界に平和をもたらす力となって欲しいと考えております。我らが共に戦えば、今まで成し遂げたより更に多くの事が出来るはず」  
そう言うと、彼がやや口調を変えた。  
「私も大勢の友人を聖灰寺院で失いました、ジャスティニア教皇もその一人です。あの事を忘れたものはオーレイには一人もおりますまい。ですが、この話はまた後ほど。会議での幸運を祈ります」  
そう言うと、セロ公爵がお付きの人々を引き連れて静かに立ち去った。

「つまり女王の意志とは違うということかな」  
バルコニーを揃って歩きながら、ドリアンが彼女を横目で見て言った。  
「どうかしらね、だけど違うとしても、彼女がここに来るわけじゃ無いわ」  
エレミアは答えて首を振った。彼女達はどうすべきか、未だに彼女も顧問達も結論が出ないままだった。今のままスカイホールドに居続けるのはコストが－政治的にも、経済的にも－掛かりすぎるのは明らかだった。しかし……

ひときわ美しい彫刻が並ぶ一角に数名のシスターが居た。そちらに近づくと、驚いたことにヴィクトリア教皇－カッサンドラ－がティーガンと話をしていた。  
「おや、やかまし屋のお出ましだ。僕は遠慮しておくよ、また後で」  
そう言うとドリアンがそそくさと立ち去さり、エレミアは小さく笑った。やかまし屋とは、どちらのことだろう？

「ヴェナトリとメイジ達が残した傷跡は未だ残っていますが、レッドクリフもようやく復興を始めました」  
「それは重畳。あの動乱で最大の被害を受けた地方だからな」というと、めざとく彼女に目を止めた教皇が手を振った。  
「審問官、それにカレン司令官も。冬宮の居心地はいかがかな？」  
「素晴らしいですわ、私など田舎育ちは驚くことばかりです」  
「フリー・マーチズが田舎なら、ネヴァラはもっと田舎だ」

「大事なお話をお邪魔したのではありませんか？」  
「なに、ティーガン卿から最近のレッドクリフの様子を聞いていたところだ」  
「レリアナからお話は常々伺っております、ティーガン卿」  
ティーガンが一瞬笑顔を浮かべそうになった後慌てて口をぐっと引き締めたから、彼女は内心可笑しくなった。この年輩の伯爵が、彼女をまるで自分の娘のように親しく思っていることは彼女にも判っていた。

「久しぶりだな、審問官。それに直接会うのは初めてかな、カレン司令官。君はフェラルデン出身だと聞いたが……」  
「さようです、レッドクリフから南へ下がった、ホンリスという村で育ちました」  
会話を聞いてカッサンドラが微かに訝しげな表情をしたが、何も言わなかった。

「田舎だな。グランド・ゲームでつまずかないよう精々注意することだ。オーレイの貴族は我らほど甘くはないぞ」  
ティーガンが苦虫を噛みつぶしたような－あながち演技ばかりとも言えない－表情で言い、カレンが恭しく頭を傾けた。  
「お言葉、肝に銘じておきます。ティーガン卿も和平交渉では随分と苦労されたとか」  
「ふん！　シスター・ナイチンゲールの入れ知恵か」

「有徳会議で、どうなることをお望みですか？」とエレミアはティーガンに向けて言った。  
「アノーラ女王は審問会の武装解除を望んでおられる。オーレイとの国境付近に訓練され、統制の取れた軍隊が居ることをフェラルデンはこれ以上無視出来ない、それは私も同感だ」  
「そのようにはっきり言って下さると、助かります」  
カレンが小さく笑い、ティーガンがまた顔をしかめた。  
「ふん、オーレイ人は挨拶一つまともにしない連中だ。長ったらしい話を聞いていると胸くそが悪くなる」

温かな日溜まりのベンチがある一角にひときわ大勢の人々が集まっていた。中央に居たのはヴァリックで、その周囲にセロ公爵を含め、大勢のファンらしき人々が詰めかけていた。  
「……そうだとも！　あのけったくそ悪い『元』騎士団長の燃えかすを鉛箱に詰め込んでようやっと廃鉱山に放り込んだ翌日は、アヴェリンが先頭に立って港からハイタウンまでパレードしたぜ」  
「冗談でしょう！　あのアヴェリンが」  
グラシアン公爵が愉快そうに笑った。和平会議でも甥に当たるギャスパール首相の事を愚痴っていたこの公爵は老齢で気むずかしく、ほとんど社交界からも政界からも引退していると言うことだった。

しかし今日の彼はひどく機嫌良く、ヴァリックにサインを貰った『剣と盾』の最新刊を大事そうに抱えていた。『ハイタウンの難事』－ホークの活躍を描いたその本はヴァリックのベストセラーだった－の愛読者にとって、物語に登場するアヴェリン衛兵隊長はまるで自分の街の人々のようになじみ深かったに違いない。  
「本当さ！　ロータウンの連中が滑稽な歌詞を付けた歌を歌ってな」  
「あそこは封鎖していたんじゃ無かったの？」  
エレミアは不思議に思って尋ねた。  
「メイジ・サークルの方はな。だが港と繋がってる広場を何時までも閉じておく訳にもいかんから、仕事にあぶれた連中の手を借りて掃除した。朝から晩まで、一日十交代だ」  
「十交代？」

「ろうそくを並べて、一本が燃え尽きたら大きな太鼓を鳴らす。そうしたら今している作業を止めて、次のやつと交代して、綺麗な水を被って手をぴかぴかになるまで擦るのさ。それで、あの忌々しいレッド・リリウムの毒も多少はマシになる。それから十回当番に入ったら、泣こうが喚こうが次の１ヶ月は休みだ」  
「それは良い考えですな。大勢の人手が必要ですが……」  
「カークウォール市長は優れた失業者対策をお持ちだ」と別の貴族がどこかおもねるように言い、ヴァリックが鼻で笑った。  
「メレディスのようにおかしくなるよりはよっぽどマシだからな」

* * *

有徳議会は翌日の正午から始まった。最初はあの動乱の最中の出来事の事実関係と、対立する両国の主張の整理が行われ、軽食を挟んで夕刻からは審問会がクレストウッド郊外のブロナック城を占拠した件について、細々とした議論が続いた。

カレンとエレミアがようやく割り当てられた客室に戻ってきた頃には、既にとっぷりと夜も更けていた。彼らは礼装を脱ぎ捨てるとさっさとベッドに入った。

カレンは今日の話を思い出して、しばらく一人考えにふけっていた。セロ公爵が「未熟な組織による国家主権の侵害」を盾に審問会のフェラルデンからの撤退を主張するとは。若いとは言えさすがに選帝会議の一員だけのことはあった。確か彼の父親のプロスパー公が、ホークと何かいざこざが有ったのでは無かったろうか……？　ヴァリックに聞いてみても良いかも知れない。

ふと気がつくと、隣でエレミアが転々と寝返りを繰り返し、溜息を着いていた。彼女は普段から寝付きが良く、気づいたときにはもう寝息を立てているのが普通だったから、随分と珍しいことだった。  
「どうした？　眠れないのか？」  
「ごめんなさい、邪魔だった？」  
「そういう訳ではないが……珍しいな」  
「ベッドが柔らかすぎるのかしら、何だか沈み込むみたいで」

カレンは一瞬あっけに取られたが、そう言われれば確かに、随分と柔らかなベッドだった。ふと彼は面白くなった。雲に乗るような柔らかなソファーに柔らかな絨毯、柔から過ぎるベッド。いかにも口先で勝負するオーレイ貴族らしい。  
「良い考えがある」と言うと、彼はベッドを降りて上掛けを一枚剥ぎ取り、床に敷き詰められた絨毯の上に敷いた。その上に枕を置いて寝てみると、普段の彼らのベッドと、キャンプで使うような寝床の中間くらいの硬さだった。

「これでどうだ？」  
彼は床の上からエレミアに笑いかけた。彼女は驚いた様子だったが、すぐ笑顔になって自分の枕を取ると彼の横に寝そべった。  
「ちょうどいいわ、まるで遠征に来たみたい」  
「荒れ果てた貴族の屋敷で、あり合わせの寝床を作って寝る審問官、か？」  
「そう！　でも……」というと、彼女がキスをして言った。  
「あなたが居るから、やっぱりちょっと違うかも」  
「ふふん」  
彼は小さく笑うと、彼女にもう一度キスをしてから顔を上げた。

ふと、彼は誰かと視線が合った気がした。戦場で背後の敵に感づくような、他人には説明し辛い感覚だった。彼らのベッドの側の壁に大きな姿見があった。鏡がちらちらと瞬くロウソクの光を反射していたが、その鏡の下半分で反射する輝きが、微妙に上側とは違っていた。  
「どうしたの？」と彼女が下から尋ね、彼は首を振った。  
「いや、何でも無い」

ふん、面白い。誰か知らんが、覗き見が趣味ならたっぷり見せつけてやるとするか。彼は髪に指を差し込んで敏感な耳先をつまみ、彼女が小さく喘いだ。  
「暗くなってきたな」  
彼は独り言の様に呟くと、立ち上がって扉近くのロウソクを数本もぎ取りベッド側の燭台に刺した。彼らの身体が本でも読める位の明るさに照らされ、エレミアが不思議そうな顔をした。  
「明るすぎない？」  
「この方が良い。君の身体が良く見える」  
「ばか」  
彼女が小さな声で呟いて顔を赤らめた。

彼はエルフの柔らかな身体に覆い被さると、唇を求めて舌で熱い口中を蹂躙した。彼女の小さな手が彼の背中を撫で下ろし、腰の後ろに掛かるとまるで催促するように身体に押しつけたから、彼は細い手首を掴むと身体の側に引き寄せた。  
「行儀の悪い手は縛り付けて置かなくてはな」  
「まあ！　ベッドに？」  
彼女が満更でも無いような口調で言った。

「そうだ。両脚も縛るか。身動き出来ないまま一晩中俺に抱かれて、そのまま召使い達の目に晒されるというのは、どうだ？」  
「……そう言うのを、見た事があるわ」と彼女が言ったものだから、彼は驚いて顔を見つめた。  
「本当か？」  
「あの動乱の最中に、セリーン女王の掛けた罠に引っかかった男よ」  
「なんだ、男か」  
「ばかね、何を考えてるの？」

カレンは大いなる安堵と、一抹の失望を覚えて彼女の胸に顔を埋めた。裸で縛られた女など彼女の目に触れさせたくはなかったが、一方で彼自身はそうしてみたいのだから彼女の言うとおり愚かな話だった。

彼は寝間着代わりの下着を剥ぎ取ると白い胸に唇を這わせ、サーモンピンクの乳首を舐め上げた。尖った舌の先で力を加えながら軽く歯を当てると乳首が硬く尖り、彼女の喘ぎ声が更に大きくなった。両膝を大きく開かせ太腿の間に手を這わせて、小さな突起に指を触れるや否や滑らかな液が溢れ出して熱く指を濡らし、彼はそれを押し広げるように擦り上げた。

自身のものも既に堅く勃ち上がっていたが、まだもう少し、隣室の連中に見せつけたかった。彼女の身体の向きを変えるべきだったか。鏡に写る、両脚を大きく広げた彼女の姿を想像した彼は一層興奮したが、一方で肝心な時に彼の背中しか鏡に写らないことに気づいて小さく苦笑した。まったく、馬鹿馬鹿しいにも程がある。

彼はエレミアの身体を引き起こしベッドの上に肘をつかせると、溢れ出た透明な液で滑らかに濡れた内腿と、その間の敏感な突起を彼のもので幾度も擦り上げた。  
「早く……お願い」  
彼女が喘ぎ声の合間にせがむように言った。  
「まだだ」  
側の鏡にはベッドに肘をついて尻を高く持ち上げた彼女の白い裸体が、ロウソクの光に照らされてはっきりと映し出されていた。

彼は髪に片手を差し入れるともう一方の手を大きく振り上げて、弾力のある尻を幾度か強く叩いた。心地よい程の音が鳴り、白い肌が次第に赤く染まった。悲鳴をこらえようとする彼女の敏感な耳先を指先でつまみ、高く震える悲鳴が響いた。

「許して、カレン」  
彼女が紅潮した頬で振り向き、暗く光る美しい瞳が彼を見あげた。彼は両方の尻をわしづかみにすると、熱く濡れた粘膜に一息で突き入れた。彼女のひときわ大きな叫び声が、静かな部屋に響き渡った。

彼は弾力のある尻に叩きつけるように腰を動かしながら、ロウソクの下で赤く見える彼女の髪を掴んで顔を持ち上げた。傍目からはひどく暴力的な行為に見えることだろう。そして鏡の中に写る彼女の頬には、涙のしずくがこぼれていた。

* * *

オーレイの宮廷人は、少なくとも朝寝坊を悪徳とは思っていないようだった。もっとも毎晩のように茶会に観劇、果ては詩の朗読会と来ては寝る暇も無かっただろうが。それでも早朝の庭園には、掃除や手入れをする小間使い達の他にも貴族らしい人々が居て、そこここで立ち話をしたり本を読んだりしていた。

フェラルデンの貴族で、愛剣や愛馬ならともかく愛読書を持つ者などほとんど居ないだろう、さすがは文化の国と言うところだろうか。部屋の割り当てについて執事に聞いた後で、カレンはそんなことを考えながら美しい庭園を通り抜けた。

本館の方からエレミアが出てくるのが彼の目に止まった。彼女は穏やかな笑顔を浮かべ、すれ違う人々一人一人に丁寧に会釈をしていた。かつて、彼女が聖灰会議の様子を伺いに行くと決まる前から、親代わりの伝承者がヒューマンの間での礼儀作法を教え込んだという。そのやや古めかしい作法が、この会議のために仕立てさせた礼装と相まってひときわ愛らしく見えた。

彼女が彼の側に来ると、共に歩きながら小さな声で言った。  
「カレン、私達の、寝室の事だけど……」  
「どうかしたのか？」  
「ベッドの横の鏡。隣の部屋から見えるようになってるわ、そうじゃない？」  
「おや、気がついたか」

「まあ！　やっぱり知ってたのね。ひどい人、どうして話してくれなかったの？　それに昨日、あんな……」  
彼女が言いかけて顔を赤らめると、唇を引き結び可愛らしい上目遣いで彼を睨み付けた。彼は彼女を抱きしめて謝罪の言葉をささやきたい衝動に駆られたが、さすがに人目がはばかられた。  
「俺が悪かった。どうしても我慢出来なくてな」  
「呆れた！　次からは、必ず話してからにしてちょうだい」  
「仰せの通りに、審問官」  
彼女は、するなとは言わなかった。カレンは頭の片隅でそう思いながら恭しく頭を下げた。

「それで、誰か判ったの？」  
何気ないふりで歩きながら、エレミアが小さな声で尋ねた。  
「あの部屋はフェラルデンの貴族、ボーデン卿に割り当てられていた。だがグワレン近郊の男爵がこの会議に出席するのも、考えればおかしな話だ」  
「あら、じゃあ空き部屋？」  
「ただの隠れ蓑だろう。誰かの手下だろうが、捕らえない限り何とも言えん」  
彼は首を振った。仮に兵士に突入させたとしても、連中が覗いている時で無くては何の証拠も無いし、かといって鏡を蹴破る訳にも行かなかった。

「でも、どうやって捕まえるの？　あの部屋を手配したのはオーレイよ」  
「兵士を使うのはまずいか。鍵が掛かっているだろうしな」  
「じゃあヴァリックに手伝って貰いましょう」  
「そうだな……いや、それはまずい」と彼は慌てて首を振った。  
「あら、どうして？」  
「とにかく、それはまずい。レリアナに相談しよう」

会議は当分の間、奇数日の正午から開かれることになっていたから、今日は休会だった。しかし彼らの部屋が覗かれている以上、そこで話をする訳には行かなかったから、結局カレンは昼過ぎにレリアナを鍛冶場に呼び出した。そこなら、大きなふいごの風切り音や作業の音で、盗み聞きされる恐れは無かった。その後で、エレミアが何気ない様子で衛兵と話をしながらやって来た。

「……そうね、鍵開けの上手な部下を手配出来るわ。でも部屋に入っても、覗いている現場を抑えないことには、逃げられる」  
「それは私に考えがある」  
「あら、どんな？」  
「聞くな」  
スパイマスターが片方の眉を上げて訝しげな表情をしたが、それ以上は聞かず静かに立ち去った。エレミアが彼の顔を覗き込むようにして尋ねた。  
「敵の密偵に、私達の部屋をどうしても覗きたいと思わせればいいのでしょう？」  
「その通りだ。それでな……」


	7. 第7章　提案

荒々しい足音と、言い争う男女の声が廊下に響いた。  
「馬鹿なことを言うな、エレミア！」  
男の怒鳴り声。  
「いつだってあなたはそう！　この前も、折角ルマルク卿がお約束してくれたのに」  
「もう済んだことだ」  
「せっかくご招待頂いたのに、私一人で行かせるなんて！　貴族達の前で恥をかいたわ、あなたのせいよ！」

二人の声が次第に大きくなった。  
「うるさい！　昔の話を、いつまでもグジグジと！」  
「カレン、あなたが何でも勝手に決めるから……」  
平手打ちの音。悲鳴と共に、身体が壁にぶつかる重い音がした。  
「いいか、二度とその話は聞きたくない！」  
扉を荒々しく開ける音に続いて、重い足音が遠ざかった。女の小さく悲痛な泣き声がしばらく聞こえた。

やがて、女がベッドの横に設えた寝床に座り込み、大きく溜息を着いた。彼女はまだ午後も浅い時間だというのに礼装を剥ぎ取るように脱ぎ、床の上に放り投げた。

下着だけの姿になった彼女がしばらく寝床の上で転々としていたが、やがて枕元の引き出しから奇妙な道具を取り出すと、奇妙な行動を取り始めた。

* * *

鏡から死角となるドアの前に立ったカレンは、昼間に打ち合わせた通り、エレミアが寝床の上で自慰の演技を始めるのを見つめていた。その件を提案すると彼女は顔を真っ赤に染めて抵抗したが、彼らの口論の演技だけでは隣室の密偵を覗き鏡に引きつけておくのは難しかったから、結局は彼の説得に従った。

寝床に座ってベッドに上半身をもたせかけたエレミアが、下着の上からぎこちなく胸をまさぐっていたが、やがて枕元の引き出しから奇妙な道具－刀身が付いていない、剣の柄のようだった－を取り出し、カレンは眉をひそめた。あれはこの前、鍛冶職人に貰ったものか？　いったい何のために？　

彼女がその柄にピンク色の唇を這わせ、小さな舌で先端をねぶり、やがて褐色の革が黒々と唾液に染まった。それから彼女が腰を浮かせて下着を降ろし、片脚だけ脱いだ。もう一方の膝にだらしなく引っかかった下着が妙に淫らに見え、彼は思わず目を見張った。

両脚を大きく開いた彼女が、黒く染まった柄で白い太腿をゆっくりと撫で上げ、赤みの強い陰毛にそれを擦り付けると同時に、左手でシャツをたくし上げて小さな手が乳首をつまんだ。彼女の白い頬が桃色に染まり、小さな溜息が聞こえた。

下半身のある部分に急に血液が集まるのを感じて、カレンは大きく息を付くと首を振った。今はそれどころでは無い。しかし、何時どこであんな道具を使うことを覚えたのか、彼女に後でよくよく聞きただす必要があった。

隣室から部屋を覗いているものが誰であれ、審問官のこの姿態には間違い無く注目するだろう。彼は静かに廊下へ出ると、隣室の扉の前に立つレリアナの部下に合図を送った。チャーターという愛称の、短い茶色の髪以外どこと言って特徴のない中年のエルフが鍵穴に何かを差し込んだかと思うと一瞬で錠前を開けたから、彼は思わず呆れかえった。これでは鍵など無いも同然ではないか。

ともかく、彼も剣を抜いて隣室に入った。それなりに上等のしつらえの室内に不釣り合いな書類やメモが大量に散らばり、机の上には粗末な食事の跡があった。彼はチャーターに頷くと、彼らの部屋と隣り合う寝室の扉を勢いよく蹴り飛ばした。

「……何だ、貴様ら！」  
狭苦しいクローゼットの中に屈み込んだ男が二人、その音に仰天して振り向いた拍子に天井に頭をぶつけ、滑稽な程大きな音がした。彼らは明るい緑色のお仕着せを着ていた。その向こう側はカレンが思ったよりも更に明るく、鏡の裏からほとんど素通しで隣の部屋が覗けるようになっていて、男達の肩越しにベッドの陰に消える白い裸体がちらりと見えた。

自分が仕掛けたことにもかかわらずカレンの頭に急に血が上り、彼は左手で一人の襟元を掴むとクローゼットから乱暴に引きずり出し、側の壁に叩きつけた。  
「昨夜も随分熱心に見ていたようだな？」

「お、お前は……！　俺は何もしていない！」  
見事に嵌められたことに気づいたか、愕然とした様子で男がわめいた。  
「それはこれから、じっくり調べさせて貰うわ」  
チャーターが、もう一人の男に鋭い短剣を突きつけながら冷ややかな声で言った。手早く二人の手を縛り上げた彼女が、廊下の向こう側に居たカレンの部下を呼び寄せた。

* * *

「誰の手下かはこれから調べますが、服装からするとオーレイ貴族の家中の者ですね」  
そう言ったチャーターが一つ礼をすると、ベッドに腰を降ろしたエレミアの方には目線すら向けず部屋を静かに出て行った。さすがにレリアナが連れてきただけの事はあって、良く訓練された密偵だった。

密偵を見送りながらカレンは思わず溜息を付いた。ヴァリックに手伝って貰わなかったのは賢明だった。もしあの小説家がこの光景を見ていたら『伝記』に何を書かれるか判った物では無かった。いずれにせよあの男達が見た光景が、そのままスパイマスターに伝わるのは間違い無い。今更気にしても仕方のないことであったが。

彼は柔らかな絨毯の上に転がったままの柄を拾い上げた。  
「こんなものを使えと、俺は言った覚えは無いぞ？」  
バスローブを羽織ったままのエレミアが顔を赤らめた。  
「イザベラの本に載っていたの、ちょうど、その、いいって……」  
「ふん！　あの女の書きそうな事だ」

セラが『結婚祝い』と称して彼女に贈った、悪名高き女海賊が書いた本には滑稽なほど男性のそれに似た様々な道具や、貞操帯に似た形の下着－ただし用途は正反対だった－の挿し絵まで載っているのを彼も見たことがあった。  
「あら、知っているの？」  
「ホークの仲間だ、随分長い間カークウォールに留まっていたからな」  
そう言いながら彼は未だ湿り気のある柄を掌で転がして、その重さを確かめた。ざらりとした表面から「クナリの革」と呼ばれる、凹凸のあるドラッファローの革を滑り止めに巻き付けた木製の柄は、ちょうど彼の拳二つ分程の長さだった。

「それほど気に入ったなら、これを俺の剣に付ける事にしよう」  
「お願いだから、それだけは止めて」  
頬を赤く染めた彼女が哀願する姿に、この柄を使って自らを慰める演技をする彼女を見つめていた時の興奮が蘇り、彼はエルフをベッドに押し倒した。

「なら、別の用に使うとするか」  
彼はキスをするとバスローブを剥ぎ取った。  
「脚を開け」  
エレミアは膝を立て、彼の見守る下で太腿を大きく開いた。滑らかな液体に濡れた内腿が夕暮れの光を反射してキラリと光り、彼女の演技が見せかけでは済まなかったことを露わに示していた。  
「あの女の本には、柄で撫でるだけと書いてあったか？」  
「そんな、使い方まで書いてなかったわ」と彼女が更に顔を赤らめて小さな声で言い、カレンは思わず苦笑した。  
「ふん、自明の理という訳か」

ざらりとした革を巻き付けた柄を右手で握り直すと、彼はもう一方の手で彼女の滑らかな太腿を撫でながら、柔らかな毛から飛び出たピンク色の突起をその柄の先でつつき、革の表面でやわやわと擦り上げた。彼女自身から止めどなく溢れ出る液体が柄の表面を更に黒く染め、エルフが彼の下で身体をよじって大きく喘いだ。

「カレン、お願い」  
彼女が喘ぎ声の合間にせがむように言った。彼のものも既にズボンの中で張り詰めていたが、一方でこの奇妙な道具でどこまで彼女を満足させられるか試してみたくもあった。彼は両脚を高く上げさせると、既に熱く濡れた彼女自身にその柄を深々と挿し込み、彼女が背中を反らせて叫んだ。

カレンは挿入した柄の角度を様々に変え、浅く深く突き入れながら、彼女の様子をじっくりと伺った。彼はこの敏感なエルフの身体を、敵国の地図を調べるように隅々まで探り、どこをどう押せば彼女がどう反応するか良く覚えていた。しかし自分の身体以外の道具を使うことは滅多に無かったから、彼女が示す反応は大いに興味深かった。

仰向けの彼女に、通常ならあり得ないような低い角度で抉るように挿し込むと手に伝わる柄の手応えが変わった。すらりと伸びた両脚が大きく震え、彼女が途切れ途切れに意味の無い言葉を叫びだした。どうやらその場所、あるいは角度が、彼女に一際大きな快感を与えるようだった。

うつぶせの姿勢を好むのは、これが理由か。  
彼の頭の片隅にかつて彼女から聞いた－あの牢獄で、強いて聞き出した－ソラスとの行為の記憶が蘇った。クレストウッドの片隅であの男が彼女から衣服を剥ぎ取り、白い身体を地面の上でひっくり返して……彼は思わずカッとなって柄を抜き去ると、彼女を片手でひっくり返した。

「この姿勢が好きか」  
彼女の左脚がベッドから落ちたが、彼は気にも留めずにズボンを脱ぎ捨てると白い肩を両手でシーツの上に押さえつけ、堅く勃った彼自身のものを一息で突き入れた。ベッドの上下でねじれた身体を震わせ、高い叫び声を上げる彼女の白い尻を掴んで、彼は荒々しく腰を叩きつけた。

* * *

その日の夕刻、一人のシスターが彼女らの部屋を訪ねてきた。  
「教皇聖下が審問官を夕食にお招きしたいとのことです。『私と二人だけのささやかなものだから、友人と思って気張らずに来て欲しい』とご伝言がございました。」  
エレミアはカレンの方を見やって言った。  
「私だけを招待すると言うことらしいわね」  
「きっと代表者皆を呼んで話をしているのだろうな、行って来るといい」  
彼女は小さく頷くと、シスターに向かって言った。  
「場所はどちらになりましょうか？」  
今からシスターが案内するということだったから、彼女は普段着のまま彼女に着いていった。

部屋をシスターがノックすると、驚いた事にカッサンドラ自らが扉を開けて彼女を招き入れた。  
「有徳会議はもちろんだが、夕食会では人が多くてろくに話も出来ないからな。お前と直接会って、話をしておきたかった」  
カッサンドラがそう言って笑うと、小さなテーブルの椅子を勧めた。こぢんまりとした部屋のテーブルには普段彼女が食べているのだろう、ささやかな料理の皿がすでに並べられていた。

「本当にあなたしか居ないなんて、驚いたわ」  
「ここは私がシーカーだった頃に使っていた部屋だ。会議のために別の部屋を用意すると言われたが、断った。どこに誰の目があるか、判った物では無い」  
彼女がそう言うと美しい飾り棚の上に置かれた小さな鏡を指さしたから、エレミアは思わず笑いだし、カッサンドラが肩をすくめた。部屋を盗み見されたことがあるのは、彼女だけではないようだった。

「あら、エールじゃないのね？」  
色の濃いエールだと思って口を付けたエレミアは、予想外の甘みに戸惑った。  
「クヴァスという南部名産の飲み物だ、私の好物なので出してくれたのだろうな。幼い頃、エールの代わりによく飲んだ」  
なるほど、軽い口当たりと麦の微かな甘みは確かに子供向きの飲み物だった。オーレイはデイルズの山岳地帯を除いては水が悪く、とりわけ西部では井戸水でさえ漉して煮てからでないと飲用には適さなかった。

あの動乱の当時もオーレイで一番補給に苦労したのが飲み水で、アダマント要塞の攻略ではまるで航海の様に、兵士に飲ませるエールと飲み水の樽を荷車で運ばせなくてはいけなかった。だがカッサンドラは、ネヴァラ出身では無かったろうか？  
「オーレイにはいくつの頃に？」  
「七歳の時だ。両親が亡くなり、兄が殺された後で叔父が私をシーカーズの知り合いに預けた。おかしなものだ、もうオーレイで暮らす方が遙かに長くなったな」  
「お兄様が、殺された？」  
「私の一族がドラゴン・ハンターというのは知っていたな？」  
「ええ」  
「中でも私の一家は古くからの技を伝え、実際にドラゴンと戦える数少ない家だった。その技を利用しようとしたカルト教団が、我ら兄妹を襲って連れ去ろうとした。私を護って兄は死に、震え上がった叔父は私をオーレイに追い払ったという訳だ」

「ごめんなさい、悪いことを聞いてしまった」  
「もう何十年も前の話だ」とカッサンドラが小さく笑って手を振った。  
「それに、そのお陰で私は幼い頃から訓練を受け、シーカーズに入ることが出来た。あのままネヴァラにいれば王家の誰か適当な男と結婚させられていただろう。あるいは、スタークヘイブン大公の妻になっていたか。婚約の話が有った」  
「本当に、そんな話が有ったの？」  
彼女は思わず笑って言った。スタークヘイブン大公セバスチャンの妻がカッサンドラとは、実に愉快な取り合わせだった。

「彼は大公家の三男でペンタガースト家傍系の私とは釣り合いも取れたし、年頃も適当だった。だが彼が教会に入れられて、その話は無くなった。下町の娼館を借り切って大騒ぎしたのが父上の怒りに触れたとか、そんな話だったな」  
「まあ！」  
彼女はセバスチャンに直接会ったことは無かったが、カレンやフェンリスの口から聞くところでは長く教会のブラザーとして務めた敬虔な大公という印象だったから、彼が若い頃にそんな騒ぎを起こしていたとは意外だった。

「ところでティーガン卿だが、彼はどうしてカレンと初めて会ったような顔をしている？　教会に来てからのことは知らないが、あの動乱の最中も幾度もスカイホールドで会っていたではないか」  
訝しげな顔をするカッサンドラに彼女は笑って答えた。  
「ティーガンはアノーラ女王の命に従って、審問会の完全な解散と武装解除を主張するはずよ。それが私達と仲が良くては、都合が悪いでしょう？」

それを聞いて教皇が愉快そうな笑みを浮かべた。  
「レリアナだな、そういう事を思いつくのは」  
「カレンも同意したわ、喧嘩してみせるって意気込んでいたわよ」  
「そういったことはレリアナに任せておけ、カレンがやると失敗するぞ」  
「ふふっ、言っておくわ」

その日のメニューはオーレイ南部の田舎料理風で、黒パンはライ麦の味が勝り、酸味のある柔らかなチーズはヤギ乳のようだった。野鳥の肉と野菜を煮込んだシチューは穏やかに甘く、干したキノコの味にエレミアは氏族の料理を思い出した。あるいは、彼女をもてなすために特に作らせたのかも知れなかった。いくらカッサンドラの好物と言っても、彼女は今では教皇なのだから。

「本国と使節個人の意見が違うのはオーレイも同じこと。セリーン女王は、ああ見えても非常に信仰深い。お前を、本当にアンドラステの使徒と信じているのは間違いないな。しかし、だからといってオーレイを不利な立場に置くような事は決してしないお方だ」  
苦笑するように教皇が言い、彼女は会議の話に頭を戻した。オーレイとは極めて関係の深いアンドラステ教会の長、そして審問会の創設者の一人として、カッサンドラとセリーン女王との間ではさぞかし「政治的」なやり取りがあったのだろう。

「彼女から、この議会が開催される前に一つの提案があった。『スカイホールドと共に審問会が国軍の一部となるなら、ルマルク家を選帝会議の一員とすることを提案しましょう』と」  
選帝会議はオーレイの王位継承者を定める他、国の重要な決定に携わる高位の貴族達からなる集まりで僅か六名しか居なかったから、これは随分と思い切った提案だった。ルマルク家は今ではデイルズの一地方を領地とする下級貴族に過ぎなかったが、太陽を背に羽ばたく鷲の家紋が示すように家柄自体は古かった。

フェアバンクスに聞いたところでは、先祖は初代皇帝ドレイコンを応援した貴族の一人で、テダスにヒューマンが最初の足を踏み入れた時代から続く名家だったから、選帝会議の一員に相応しいという理屈も立った。だが、彼女には引っかかるところがあった。  
「提案すると言っても、彼女の意志だけで選帝会議の意向が決まるわけではないわ。もしそうならギャスパール大公と継承権争いなんてしなかったはずよ、そうでしょう？」  
「その通りだ。無論、彼女は約束通り提案はするだろう、だがそれが選帝会議に受け入れられるとは限らない」

「そしてセリーン女王は、口だけでスカイホールドを手に入れる」  
「お前も随分とグランド・ゲームに詳しくなったようだ」とカッサンドラが言った。  
「あそこに居続ける理由はないの、レリアナもそう言っていたわ。だけど、何も無しで今まで従ってきてくれた兵士達を追い出すわけには行かない」  
そしてオーレイ国軍に従う訳にも行かないのは、言うまでもなかった。

「その件について、お前からカレンに提案して貰いたい事がある。私もレリアナも元々教会の一員だ。しかし彼は騎士団長でありながら私の要請に応じて審問会に入り、コリフィアスと戦う際に極めて重要な役目を果たした。それに対する報償を、教会は与えなくてはならない」  
「カレンがどう言うか……」と言いかけた彼女を、カッサンドラが軽く手を挙げて遮った。  
「名目だけのことだ。テヴィンターへの聖なる行軍の際、アンドラステ様が最後に休息を取られた教会がフリー・マーチズにある。だが先のブライトの最中、付近にあった鉱山がダーク・スポーンに襲われたため、教会を含む村ごと廃村となった」

「まあ！　でも、随分昔の話ね？」  
「その後、教会と村を任せる適当なものがおらぬままジャスティニア教皇がお亡くなりになった。その土地をカレンへの報償として与えようと思う」  
「それは……」と言いかけて、彼女は戸惑った。カレンに領地が与えられるなら、審問会の兵士達にも落ち着ける土地が出来るだろう。だが、もちろん顧問達に相談する必要があった。  
「お前から、顧問達に提案してくれ。この提案は、お前が審問会を解散させようが、させまいが、変わることはない。あの動乱においてカレンとお前が果たした役割に対する、私からの礼だ」

* * *

エレミアの居ない夕食の後で、カレンはジョゼフィンと一緒にレリアナの部屋を訪れた。  
「脅してもなかなかしぶとかったけれど、あの二人は仲が良くなかったようね。別々にして少し引っかけたら、あっさり口を割ったわ」とスパイマスターが言った。  
「誰の手下だった？」  
「セロ公爵よ」

「本当ですか！」  
「呆れたな、当然考えておくべきだったかも知れないが」  
カレンは憮然として言った。公爵が審問会の存続を主張する側と言うことで、油断があったと思わざるを得なかった。  
「公爵本人が指示したのか、忠実なる部下が行ったのかまでは判らないけど。ともかく、『審問官と司令官を監視し、あらゆる事を報告する』という命令を受けていたようね」  
「厳重に抗議しなくては。議会に参加する者の身の安全を護るのは開催者の当然の責任です」とジョゼフィンがペンを握りしめて言った。  
「いえ、待ってちょうだいジョジー。これは公爵相手のカードとして使えるわ」

「……それもそうですわね、でも密偵が戻らなければ、警戒されるのでは？」  
「偽の報告書を作らせましょう、二人別々にね。議会が開催されている間くらいは、ごまかしてみせる」  
「頼む、レリアナ。部屋の管理をする執事には、私から『ボーデン卿から、不幸があって会議に出席できないと連絡を受けた』とでも言っておこう」  
「ええ、そうして頂ければ助かります、司令官」

ジョゼフィンが先に部屋を出て行った後で、レリアナがまるで少女のような笑みを浮かべて言った。  
「本当はあの男達、あなた達の部屋を交代で見張る予定だったらしい。極上の餌を撒いたようね」  
「撒き餌扱いは止して貰おう」  
「馬鹿ね、褒めてるのよ。誰にでも出来る事じゃないわ」  
「ふん！」

* * *

翌朝エレミアが中庭に出ると、カレンがまたあの犬と一緒に居た。かがみ込んだ彼の前であの大きなマバリが腹を剥き出しにして－それが群れの長に対する服従の姿勢だと彼女は知っていた－転がっていたから、彼女は思わず笑い出した。随分とカレンに懐いていること。  
「飼い主は見つかって？」  
「いや、ティーガンも、彼の随行団も連れてきては居ないそうだ。あるいは気紛れなオーレイ貴族が飼っているのかも知れないが……」  
「うー」と、マバリが不服げに唸った。  
「違うのか？　困ったやつだな、お前の飼い主は誰だ？」  
「うぉん！」  
カレンの顔を見上げるマバリの目は黒くきらきらと輝き、大層喜んでいるように彼女には思えた。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大幅書き直し。カレンがゲラルト風味になる前に早く終わらせましょうね。って、今頃ウィッチャー3をやっていたり。
> 
> あっちは濡れ場が多くて良いなあ、流石は北欧産だなあ。キーラちゃんといちゃいちゃ、娼婦と遊びまくり、昔の女に新しい恋人に。しかもやり過ぎると自分が手錠で縛られるとか、何そのサービスカット。
> 
> それと反乱軍のロッシュ、ヴェスにベタぼれなのが見え見えなんですが。でも彼女の忠誠心は疑う余地が無いだの、命令違反だとか言って叱りつける。いいねえ、実に良い。  
> エレミアがカレンの「部下」ではないのがとてもとても残念ですw


End file.
